<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cabin Fever by UnfortunateFruitCartGuy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449987">Cabin Fever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateFruitCartGuy/pseuds/UnfortunateFruitCartGuy'>UnfortunateFruitCartGuy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Autistic Puppet Boi, Body Horror, Cabins, Camping, Chaos, Dead animals, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Existential Crisis, F/F, F/M, Forgive Me, Help, How Do I Tag, Kleptomania, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misuse of Memes, More like found footage/insane charlie corkboard situation, Neibolt Beverly Marsh, Neibolt Bill Denbrough - Freeform, Neibolt Eddie Kaspbrak, Neibolt Patrick Hockstetter, Neibolt Richie Tozier, Neibolt Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Shapeshifting, So richie has a nephew and niece, Social Media AU, Spider Stan Shenanigans, Stanley Uris Lives, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, The Turtle CAN Help Us (IT), There will be timeskips, Trans Female Character, Zombie Patrick is Tired™, be gay do crimes, bill and audra get divorced at some point, but goddamn was he bad at math, cyber stalking is what i meant, doing beings made of fear grow?, feral children gang, group chat au, hermaphrodite character, like faintly there, like help these feral children, maybe? - Freeform, oh the confusion when shit hits the fan, oh yeah, or was it creeping?, same shit as always, some crossdressing because no gender norms among demon alien children, sorta on that last one, thankfully he ain't as crazy as actual Patrick Hockstetter, the turtle will be there, those last tags are there because tagging is weird, watch as I mangle naming chapters and the work itself, way too many memes to count, well for some anyway, well they do here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateFruitCartGuy/pseuds/UnfortunateFruitCartGuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neibolt has fallen and the Deadlights have been extinguished, leaving behind a small group of monstrous children with nowhere to go, so what do they do? Well they learn to survive of course, complete with human forms and human problems. Years later they meet the Original Losers club once more.</p><p>Oh also some warnings<br/>*No actors are being shipped, just characters<br/>*There is some crime in this...okay a lot of crime but who cares its fiction<br/>*Gratuitous amounts of panic<br/>*My dumb ass<br/>*Oh also a lot of cursing, should mention that<br/>*Maybe some nsfw<br/>*Also i own none of these photos<br/>*I'll tell u if i do own one tho, and will provide sources if i feel its important</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough &amp; Audra Phillips, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Don Hagarty/Adrian Mellon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neibolt!Bill/Neibolt!Stan, Neibolt!Losers &amp; The Losers Club, Neibolt!Richie/Neibolt!Eddie, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club &amp; Patricia Blum Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Holiday Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was Inspired to do this after reading https://twitter.com/StringsCut?s=20 so check them out, no this won't be like the au, they are aged up to 18-21 in this (or age progressively)<br/>Also thought it would be cool to do this?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Group Chat 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Monday, September 12, 2016</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1:36 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Bill</strong> has added <strong>Patrick</strong>, <strong>Beverly</strong>, <strong>Stanley</strong>, <strong>Eddie</strong>, and <strong>Richie</strong> to the chat</em>
</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Okay everyone, we all have phones now, plz don't go fucking crazy</p><p>
  <em><strong>Richie</strong> has changed the chat name to <strong>The Lost Boyz</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Ffs</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: </p><p><strong>Stanley</strong>: And so it begins.</p><p><strong>Beverly</strong>: I like that gif :)</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Thnx, i thought of u~</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Also can we change names on this thing?</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: You just changed the name chat dummy</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: HEY! That's Racist!</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Bitch i can hear you laugndkjl</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Stop Throwing shit back there!</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: What was even just thrown? Was that an orange?? And keep your eyes on the road! Richie stop laughing u just knocked him off from his weird cabinet perch</p><p><strong>Beverly</strong>: Don't worry, rick's doing the eye thing so one eye is on the road and the other is watching one of his hands text</p><p><strong> <em>Richie</em> </strong> <em> has changed <strong>Eddie's</strong> name to <strong>lifealertbitch</strong></em></p><p><strong>Stanley</strong>: Doll just got tackled out of his coffin</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: We can hear from up here</p><p><strong>Stanley</strong>: Hey how did we get this rv anyway?</p><p><strong>Beverly</strong>: Bill is persuasive</p><p><strong>Stanley</strong>: That's bullshit for Hypnotism right?</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Yup</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Btw a bit weird to look over and see a headless body just texting, how are you even doing that</p><p><strong>Stanley</strong>: Autocorrect and the power of god mostly.</p><p><strong>Stanley</strong>: Oh and Eddie has Richie pinned and covering him in goop.</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Goddamnit not again, Don't make me go back there</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: We're good now, I've stopped!</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: fuck why this name?</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: I've fallen and i can't get up!</p><p><strong>Stanley</strong>: Lol.</p><p><strong> <em>lifealertbitch</em> </strong> <em> has changed <strong>Richie's</strong> name to <strong>DirtyDolly</strong></em></p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: Oh screw u! fuck its in my eye</p><p><strong> <em>Bill </em> </strong> <em>has changed his name to <strong>C</strong><strong>aptain</strong></em></p><p>
  <em><strong>Captain </strong>has changed <strong>Stanley's</strong> name to <strong>SpiderStan</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Beverly </strong>has changed hername to <strong>FireGoddess</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: Quick pat change your name!</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Fuck off, what could happen</p><p><strong> <em>DirtyDoll</em> </strong> <em> has changed <strong>Patrick's</strong> name to <strong>Zomboi</strong></em></p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: It won't be today, it won't be tomorrow, but someday I'm going to drive off of a cliff with u little shits still inside</p><p><strong>SpiderStan</strong>: I mean it could be worse</p><p><strong>SpiderStan</strong>: Also watching Eddie wiping goop out of Richie's eyes gently while holding him in his lap, coming back to mother ship so i can go throw up.</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: Shut up creeper!</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: You shut up, not gonna be yelled at for getting black goop out of your stitched mouth</p><p><strong>SpiderStan</strong>: *you're</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: Hate to break it to you spider boy, but you have failed grammer</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: I am the grammar captain now</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>7:32 pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>Captain: </strong>Hey, can we talk about wtf happened 3 months ago?</p><p><strong>FireGoddess:</strong> What is there to talk about? Our house fuckin' fell like the house of usher and we somehow survived after being cut off from the clown</p><p><strong>Captain:</strong> Besides that, mainly the fact Stan's body ran out of the barrens with the damn doll coffin</p><p><strong>Zomboi:</strong> That and the fact I was back in my car?</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch:</strong> Can I mention the fact we all also ran out of the pipes even though the De.lights told us not to</p><p><strong>SpiderStan:</strong> I mean, all of its weird, didn't even know I could pilot the body like that, thought i was stuck with spider head for life, by the way thanks for pulling the knife out</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch:</strong> No problem, glad you survived that shit tho</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly:</strong> I barely remember any of it, just the fact I could move my limbs and knock on the ceiling</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly:</strong> Couldn't open it but i think the noise attracted Stannys body, because it picked me up</p><p><strong>SpiderStan:</strong> I swear this body has a mind of it's own sometimes, also feels like that ghost pain stuff I heard some old dude talking about that one time we stopped near that town with the weird amount of birds</p><p><strong>Captain: </strong>Okay cool, fuck my head hurts now</p><p><strong>FireGoddess: </strong>Go sleep then, the hynotism shit always makes you a cranky bitch anyway</p><p><strong>Captain:</strong> First of all rude secondly jackasses 1 and 2 have covered half of it with the goddamn goop</p><p><strong>Captain: </strong>Oh nvm Richie just offered a blanket? where the fuck did u get these?</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly:</strong> Pattern and I raided another donation box earlier and edsy dumpster dived last night :3</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly:</strong> I have more padding in the coffin now</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch:</strong> You barely fit into the coffin now</p><p><strong>Zomboi: </strong>Our growing little boy</p><p><strong>FireGoddess:</strong> Get any good shit for me in that raid</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly:</strong> I got some dresses and girl clothes that can fit you, also stole some books so boredom can fuck off</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: I miss my shirt ;3;</p><p><strong>SpiderStan:</strong> Gonna miss that coffin too when you finally try to sleep in it and end up falling out on your wooden ass.</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly: </strong>May have a wooden ass but got Porcelain hands you can catch</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly: </strong> </p><p><strong>lifealertbitch: </strong>The fact he just did that same gesture tells a lot</p><p><strong>SpiderStan:</strong> Oh joy.</p><p><strong>SpiderStan:</strong> Okay this has been bothering me awhile.</p><p><strong> <em>SpiderStan </em> </strong> <em>has changed<strong> lifealertbitch's </strong>name to <strong>LifeAlertBitch</strong></em></p><p><strong>DirtyDolly: </strong>...okay yeah that does look better??</p><p><strong> <em>LifeAlertBitch</em> </strong> <em> has changed his name to <strong>lifealertbitch</strong></em></p><p><strong>lifealertbitch: </strong>Fuck off my brand, be bothered</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly: </strong>trhkaewlj</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Richie?!</p><p><strong>Captain:</strong> He just flailed and fell and I am currently under a blanket to muffle everything, plz let me sleep</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Coming to grab him</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: Go get your mans</p><p>
  <strong>7:56 pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Oh fuck</p><p><strong>SpiderStan</strong>: What?</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Richie machine broke</p><p><strong>SpiderStan</strong>: Wait why???</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch:</strong> Cuz Coffin machine broke too</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: Well shit, be back there in a bit, Stan take my place so the moron doesn't fall asleep at the wheel again</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Currently comforting the smol</p><p><strong>SpiderStan:</strong> Up front and Center, fuck it's peaceful up here.</p><p><strong>SpiderStan</strong>: Should probably stop soon though because even the makeup can't cover how fucking tired Patrick looks.</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: Fuck off fucker from the thing, I can do another 100 easy</p><p>
  <strong>8:13 pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>Zomboi:</strong> Okay so we're stopping at an rv park in 34 miles</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: Stan found it?</p><p><strong>Zomboi:</strong> </p><p>
  <strong>8:42 pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch: </strong>smol has officially been calmed</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: He has also grown another inch</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Wait shit really?!</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Stop growing jackass!</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: Still feeling achy...</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: Sleep in the bed with Bill then, only way to ignore the pain</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: Almost there, might as well start dinner soon</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: Yessssssss</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: Plz don't burn the campsite down</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Got the boi marked down and in a new shirt and shorts, now to blanket him</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: Plz don't burn my wood</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: Stop giggling behind me, put down the phone, and sleep now before I pull a dracula</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: Aye aye captain</p><p>
  <strong>Patrick &gt; Bill</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:30 pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>Patrick:</strong> Why aren't we speaking aloud?</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Because you sound like shit atm and because I don't want humans overhearing</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Fair. Whats up?</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Pretty sure Richie is becoming more and more human? Something like that, he was warmer and his eyes were like, turning darker?? His stitches are also fraying</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Pretty sure we're all turning human fuck nuts</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: If you haven't noticed red just nearly burnt herself and your teeth are less sharp</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Dude</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I am perceptive goddamnit</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: I'm becoming more so anyway</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Shit</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Stop stomping on the ground dude, that old bitch over by the pink monstrosity is staring at us</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Fuck fine, wtf are we gonna do now</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Endure most likely, Survive. At some point settle down if the town is good enough. Can't drive that rv forever. People are suspicious af about why a teenager is carting around a bunch of kids</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Definitely need to get jobs</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Fuck</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Go to school if we look normal enough</p><p><strong>Patrick</strong>: Double Fuck</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie &gt; Stan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:40</strong>
</p><p><strong>Eddie:</strong> Got the pictures set up in that book of yours?</p><p><strong>Stan</strong>: Yeah, thank fuck Polaroid camera's are still a thing.</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Good Good, gotta keep track of these changes now</p><p><strong>Stan</strong>: You okay?</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Fuck no i'm not okay, if he keeps growing he won't be the shortest anymore!</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: &gt;:(</p><p><strong>Stan</strong>: Calm down little man, who knows maybe he'll still end up shorter than you after this weird shit ends.</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Sure...</p><p>Eddie: Dude stop scratching the cut!</p><p><strong>Stan</strong>: Fuck off it's my neck stump, let me live.</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Oh gross its doing some weird oozing thing</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: I love it</p><p><strong>Stan</strong>: Fuck is your ooze contagious or something?</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Maybe</p><p><strong>Stan</strong>: Oh shit</p><p>
  <strong>The Lost Boyz</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:44</strong>
</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly:</strong> So I just woke up to stanny and edsy freaking out about something</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: We can hear</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: What's happening?</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: Still aching and swaddled, wait they're telling me</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: HOLY SHIT</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: WHAT</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: Stan's head is now very much stuck to his body again? It's hilarious to watch tbh, his little legs are flailing around and hitting Edsys arms</p><p><strong>Zomboi:</strong> Fuck</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 4 Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A 'normal' day for 'normal' humans</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay here we go<br/>ScaryHarold- Richie(Age 18)<br/>FireStarter- Beverly(Age 18)<br/>Regan- Eddie(Age 18)<br/>TheThing- Stanley(Age 17)<br/>Nos4@2- Bill(Age 17)<br/>LivingDead- Patrick(Age 21)<br/>(Yes i know ages are weird, keep scrolling)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cabin in the Woods chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thursday, June 4, 2020</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10:02 am</strong>
</p><p><strong>Regan:</strong> Hey has anyone seen Remy, Emile, or Django?</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: I'm Sorry, did you lose all of the rats you're allowed to have?</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: No they just went for a walk, wanted to join them</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Anyone else?</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Wow, I can hear the sarcasm from here, right next to the display of fossils.</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Nah, haven't seen them</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: At store buying squirrel repellant for all the bird feeders in the park, I swear to f*ck if I find shit in my bed again</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Walking in the woods atm, on the trail with decent enough reception</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Ranger Walker keeps talking about people findin dead animals around here, none of u idiots right?</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Hope they alright</p><p><strong>ScaryHarold</strong>: They aint where i am</p><p><strong>Nos4@2:</strong> And where would that be</p><p><strong>ScaryHarold</strong>: High up</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Look down then</p><p><strong>ScaryHarold</strong>:...</p><p><strong>ScaryHarold</strong>: Shit</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: What's going on?</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: He's trying to fuck with bees again</p><p><strong>ScaryHarold</strong>: Hey now, everyone deserves honey, especially those addicted to honey bbq sauce</p><p><strong>ScaryHarold</strong>: Oi! Stop throwing shit up here you'll wake them up!</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: No</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Where the fuck did you even get that beekeeping gear</p><p><strong>ScaryHarold</strong>: Mrs. Nancy :3</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: That explains why she just asked how the honey hunt was doing, in the nature center by the way.</p><p><strong>ScaryHarold</strong>: Meh, got a  jar full now</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: He's licking the gloves</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: And he lied, remy and emile are peaking from that stupid satchel of his</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Fucker</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: I thought u didnt like rats anymore</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Y'kno since that nightmare u had awhile ago</p><p><strong>ScaryHarold</strong>: I don't like hoards of rats throwing carcasses of other rats onto me, so it's dead rats/rodents i don't like</p><p><strong>ScaryHarold</strong>: Can't be mad at my kids anyway</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: They my kids asshat</p><p><strong>ScaryHarold</strong>: I'll win them in the custody battle tho</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Just get your ass down pooh bear</p><p><strong> <em>Regan</em> </strong> <strong> </strong><em>has changed <strong>ScaryHarold's</strong> name to <strong>PoohBearSteals</strong></em></p><p><strong>FireStarter: </strong>Hey what happened to sticking with our theme?</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: Hey anybody need anything else from the store</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: Doing a roundabout</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>: Those mints i like for cookies? and some saltine crackers and chocolate chips for crack candy</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: What he said.</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: On a sugar kick again I see, that means i get to watch the insanity when the last cookie debate happens</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Also the new name oddly fits?</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>:</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Want red hot cheetos</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: I don't know.</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: I may forgive him if he makes either of 'em today</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: And if he returns me my fucking kids</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Wait wheres django then</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: Got the stuff</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>: Just got yelled at by a guy with an undercut and man bun combo</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Don't make me yell some more</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: He was using goddamn mannequin mode so he wouldn't get stung, he only had the damn gloves and stupid net hat on</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: Fuck Richie, in broad daylight?</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>: They wouldntve guessed it! I just look pale af with the blue flannel on</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>: Ain't that stupid to not do this hunt the first time without some form of protection</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>: Thats also cheap</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: That's what the hazmat suit is for dipshit.</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>: And no idea where Dj is Edsy</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: </p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>: Remy and Emile are good tho, gave them cereal to snack on</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Did u at least see him?</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>: No, just found these 2 by the window at front of cabin</p><p>
  <strong>11:12 am</strong>
</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals: </strong>Okay halfway through impromptu hike with Patty</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>: And</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>: We found something</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>11:13 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Radio Transmission from Patrick Neibolt to Park Ranger Neil Walker)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Patrick Neibolt: "This is Neibolt coming in from the Number Thirteen, Advanced hiking trail. There is a pile of dead animal carcasses of varying species at least Thirty feet away from the halfway point of marker Six."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Park Ranger Walker: *sounds of the radio being fumbled* "This is Ranger Walker, can you repeat that Neibolt?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Patrick Neibolt: "There is a pile of several animals at the sixth marker of Trail 13." *Retching can be heard in the background* </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"One Second, Richie?" *voices become faint for several seconds*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Park Ranger Walker: "Neibolt is your little brother with you?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> <strong>Patrick Neibolt: "Yeah, found him getting honey </strong></em> <em> <strong>from the wild bee hive </strong> </em> <em> <strong>at the end of Trail 5 . He just threw up further away from the corpses."</strong> </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Park Ranger Walker: "That boy will do anything for cuisine...Anyway, ain't he usually okay with this kind of stuff?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Patrick Neibolt: "Yeah, but something isn't right about this man. It smells like shit is rotten, the bodies look like it...shit."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Park Ranger Walker:  "What is it? Are you both alright?" *wind rushing by* </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Patrick Neibolt: "Uh one sec, Richie take this." *More fumbling of radio*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Richie Neibolt: "Hey Neilton! This is Richie Neibolt on the Radio."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Park Ranger Walker: "Hello Richie, why did Patrick give you the Radio? Are you feeling alright?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Richie Neibolt: "I uh, dunno he's going towards the brush looking for something... And okay, didn't expect a pile."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"F*** it smells bad. There's like a f***in' stag, two rabbits, a shit ton of mice and birds...oh s***."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Park Ranger Walker: "What, what is it?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Richie Neibolt: "Uh y'know my boyfriend has like three rats right?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Park Ranger Walker: "Yes? He's Edwin Brak right"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Richie Neibolt: "Yeah and I brought two of them with me to gingerly take some honeycomb."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Uh don't worry about that by the way I was careful not to break the hive too much, they can fix it."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Sorry, rambling, anyway, Eh-Eddie can't find the third one and uh."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I found him. He's in the pile."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Park Ranger Walker: "I'm sorry about that kid, how long has the rat been gone?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Richie Neibolt: "Since this morning, all three were out of there cages...Nuh-Neil."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"He doesn't look newly decomposed, none of them do. It looks <span class="u">weeks</span> old, the little guy is dry but he ranks?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Ricky's bu-back, he has a ginormous stick....not as big as mine...oh f***." *Rustling and thumps*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Park Ranger Walker: "Richie tell him not to move anything before Mr. Martin and I get there."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Richie Neibolt: "Too late, s***. Neil, something weird is going on. Oh, here." </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Richie Neibolt: *in the background* "Uh oh spaghettios." *near hysterical, nervous laughter, followed by retching*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Patrick Neibolt:*Rushing air and hard breathing* </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"There's a g******n sacrificial circle underneath the f***ers."</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Park Ranger Walker: "I'm sorry what?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ended at 11:37 am</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Transmission cut for unknown reasons</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Exciting Celebration to be planned for release of 'Animal Graveyard'</strong>
</p><p>by Carla Nollim</p><p>Due to his new book Animal Graveyard, millions of copies being sold worldwide, Bill Denbrough is rumored to be having a party with co-workers, family, and friends at a remote location. The newest Denbrough book is about a dad finding out about a sacred burial ground deep in the woods near his new house, and the troubling past behind it, that causes supernatural things to happen. It deals with loss, deep seated denial, and what the human mind is willing to do to bring back what once was lost. Sources say that Mr. Denbrough's husband Mike Denbrough has invited old friends like famous fashion designer Beverly Hanscom, architect Ben Hanscom, Stanley Uris, and famous comedian Richie 'Trashmouth' Kaspbrak-Tozier, along with his husband Edward Kaspbrak-Tozier. Other sources say that this is also the perfect time for a holiday, and that the celebration may be at vacation destination Quail Pond in Southern Indiana, where the book is said to take place in. Said location is to be closed during the second week of June.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>11:43</strong>
</p><p>Richie &gt; Edsy&lt;3</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Edsy, I found Django</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: I'm sorry...</p><p><strong>Edsy&lt;3</strong>: Why? What happened?</p><p>
  <strong>11:48</strong>
</p><p><strong>Edsy&lt;3</strong>: Richie?</p><p>
  <strong>11:53</strong>
</p><p><strong>Edsy:&lt;3</strong>: ChiChi? Are you okay?!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2:00 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Cabin in the Woods chat</strong>
</p><p><strong>FireStarter: </strong>Okay, so</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Are you guys back yet?</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Being driven back now from nature center</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Is Richie okay? He texted me earlier</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: We found a bunch of animals off one of the tougher trails, he saw your missing rat amongst them</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: He made sure that the two living ones were kept in his purse the entire time</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: He hasn't spoken a word after saying those stupid words</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Yeah, the adults thought he was in shock, and to be honest he probably is.</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Got him wrapped up in a blanket and he's fidgeting with his cube.</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>:</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: I'll get the ghibli movies going, any suggestions?</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>: </p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: We got them, anything else?</p><p><em><strong>PoohBearSteals </strong>changed<strong> Regan's </strong></em> <em>name</em> <em> to <strong>StolenPiglet</strong></em></p><p><strong>StolenPiglet: </strong>Pushing your luck ass</p><p><strong>PoohBearSteals</strong>: </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In other places...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People are Strange, when you're a stranger</p><p> </p><p>oh also these are drabbles, sorta</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Losers Club ™</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, June 6, 2020</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:00pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>BigBill:</strong> Everyone ready to go tomorrow?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Oh we're ready</p><p><strong>EdsSmeds</strong>: I have everything packed up</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: It was like watching some advanced form of Tetris, he didn't even let me go near it!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: There's like 5 bags!! Do we even need that many?</p><p><strong>Micycle</strong>: We're going to be there for a week, so maybe?</p><p><strong>Haystack</strong>: Bev and I are good to go</p><p><strong>MollyRingwald</strong>: Got hiking gear and everything ;)</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: So do we ;)</p><p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: For fucks sake.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: I see that u still have perfect grammar staniel</p><p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: At this point if I forget a period it feels wrong, so.</p><p><strong>BigBill</strong>: And yet I still feel threatened by the period</p><p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: Bill you are a writer, I thought you would be joining me in this period hell.</p><p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: Oh congratulations on the sales by the way.</p><p><strong>BigBill</strong>: Thanks! :D</p><p><strong>Haystack</strong>: Anyone else use that as an open mouth or showing teeth?</p><p><strong>BigBill</strong>: Open mouth</p><p><strong>MollyRingwald</strong>: Open mouth</p><p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: Teeth.</p><p><strong>Micycle</strong>: Open mouth</p><p><strong>EdsSmeds</strong>: Teeth</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Quagsire</p><p><strong>Haystack</strong>: ???</p><p><strong>Haystack</strong>: Oh wait, the pokemon?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: </p><p><strong>MollyRingwald</strong>: Nerds</p><p><strong>BigBill</strong>: Yes yes nerds</p><p><strong>Micycle</strong>: I see u over there trying to hide the blue turtle, was it squirty?</p><p><strong>BigBill</strong>: How do you know its a squirtle</p><p><strong>BigBill</strong>: You didn't see that last message</p><p><strong>BigBill</strong>: STop Laughing!!</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>3:00 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Police Report</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Case No:<span class="u"> CR 17-07320-NYC-DJH </span>  Date:<span class="u"> March 4, 2017</span></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Officer:<span class="u"> Officer Daniel Lowe </span> Prepared By:<span class="u"> Lawrence Schroder</span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Incident:</strong>
</p><p><strong>Call made by Audra Phillips during a Bill Denbrough book signing event at the local Barnes &amp; Noble details 3 young teenagers were taken into custody after being reported stealing and harrassing staff, along with a confrontation </strong><strong>of</strong> <strong>Bill Denbrough'</strong><strong>s wife,</strong><strong> Audra Phillips. Caused a small fire within the shop as well, burning most of the books on a table near the signing table.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Detail of Event:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Staff said they saw 3 teens enter the store, descriptions are as follows. First Teen was a red headed girl wearing a pale yellow dress and red sneakers, a pair of green arm warmers on that Staff member 1 said looked to be covering burn scars after one glove slid down, wasn't sure thought since the girl hurriedly pulled it back up, was also holding a bag. The second teen and tallest of the group was a boy with tightly curled brown hair and splotchy pale skin, wearing a button up, jeans, a pair of green and gray sneakers, along with a black wool scarf tightly wound around his neck. The final teen was the shortest in the group, has shoulder length curly black hair, wearing an oversized hoodie over an old graphic shirt, torn blue pants with pink sneakers, and a black cloth mask over his mouth, not helping to cover some weird scars over one side of his face. All three teens enter the store and look around wearily, the smallest is said to have gone to be in line for the book signing, while the other two are seen wandering around and assumedly slipping books and trinkets into girls bag. Teen 3 is now getting book signed, has not talked the entire time but had written a small note saying the boy was mute and asking for it to be signed to Richie, Mr. Denbrough remarked that one of his friends was also named Richie and asked if he knew about the comedian, getting a nervous nod from Teen 3. Mrs. Phillips is then heard off to the side yelling at assumedly Teen 1 and 2, having seen both of them snatching some keychains and slipping them into pockets. A yelling match ensues and ends when Mr. Denbrough goes to help said wife and staff. Eyewitness accounts sees teen 3 try and keep Mr. Denbrough at the table, doing so by tapping out on some letters on the 'It' book. This failed and teen 3 quickly followed after, in time to see teen 1 shove hands onto a pile of books and set them ablaze with an assumed lighter. Teen 3 pushes 1 and 2 away and another argumentative fight breaks out, with the 3 teens as opponents, Teen 3 is found to not be mute but voice is diminished and soft. Mr. Denbrough looks to be shocked and is pulling Mrs. Phillips away from the teens, this is when first call from the actress is made. Argument quickly becomes physical when Teen 3's sudden scream of <em>"We aren't F***ing with them!" </em>Staff quickly stop the fight and hold the teens in the back before all 3 are detained by police.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Action Taken:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough and Audra Phillips have not pressed charges, and older brother of Richie came to pick the 3 up and brought another teen, was also with Bill Denbrough. Releasing officers and nearby officers do not remember much of the interactions when the 3 were picked up, all saying they just saw the 3 come in, Bill Denbrough helped with most interactions. Richie hugged the unknown teen tight and the older brother, looking to be in late 20's, berated all 3 teens while they left, Bill Denbrough leaving with them and chatting softly with them, seeming to have a headache.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Notes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strike> <strong>It should be noted that precinct security cameras show a different story above, showing that a young man in his late teens came in with two teens the age of the 3 detained, the one teen that was not mentioned by the officers is seen to be the one talking in Mr. Denbroughs place while the oldest dealt with retrieving the detained teens. The teens were able to keep what was stolen and teen talking to officers looked to be in serious pain and was helped out by Teen 1 and 2 while Oldest teen berated them over going to an original, even if it was for proof of what had happened during 'that night' the 3 teens seem very put out by what had been said.</strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>The older brother was rather pleasant to talk to, and we can't believe Bill Denbrough was so nice to pay for all the things stolen! Wrote a check and everything. Also whoever scratched out the above note please report to the chief, it is not professional to block out other officers writing.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong><strike>Beverly's</strike> Bevy's~ Long Term to do list</strong>
</p><ul>
<li><strike><strong>Learn how to sew</strong></strike></li>
<li><span class="u"><strong>Learn to control burning</strong></span></li>
<li><strong>Look up/borrow poetry</strong></li>
<li><strike><strong>Teach Eddie and Richie to sew</strong></strike></li>
<li><strike><strong>Learn to fix wood cracks</strong></strike></li>
<li><strong>Help with the photo album</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Help Richie with his unfortunate lack of certain parts </strong><em>Just say my dick is gone bevy, <strike>fuck why is there blood and PAIN </strike><strong>You didn't have one to begin with, and welcome to hell</strong></em>
</li>
<li><strong>Help Richie with fixing/cleaning clothes</strong></li>
<li>
<strike><span class="u"><strong>Scare the originals to death!</strong></span></strike> <em>NO BEVY WE TALKED ABOUT THIS</em>
</li>
<li><span class="u"><strong>Learn how to fight so can beat the boys' collective ass for messing with list</strong></span></li>
<li>
<strike><strong>Get a job</strong></strike><em><strong> Nice job getting a job at the record store, i'll have richie make something spicy af tonight-Pk bro</strong></em>
</li>
<li>
<strong><strike>Find good hair dye</strike> </strong><em>Like the cherry hair!</em>
</li>
<li><strong>Find out why like poetry?</strong></li>
<li>
<strike><strong>Find pens that won't explode with heat and pencils that don't burst</strong></strike>I knew you liked those cd's, want me to get more? Hear Pat has a guy he goes to in the record store -B</li>
<li><strike><strong>Try charcoal art? Get more charcoal</strong></strike></li>
<li><span class="u"><strike><strong>Try meditation</strong></strike><strong> No going back there</strong></span></li>
<li><strong><strike>Find more calming music</strike> <em><strike>can't get enough of those new kidz can yeh?</strike></em> SHUT THE FUCK UP RICHARD</strong></li>
<li><strong>Help Pat with existential crisis problems, paradox ?'s help???</strong></li>
<li><strike><strong>Light and sound proof Bill's room for when migraines come</strong></strike></li>
<li><strike><strong>Build tunnels for rats with Eddie</strong></strike></li>
<li><strong>Get more zombie haiku books to help fuck with pat and stan</strong></li>
<li><strong>Try to confess to Katrina</strong></li>
<li><strong>Hide/smoke Pat's Cigs</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Laugh at Richie's jokes</strong><em> haha very fUNNY BEVERLETTE</em>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Hide this list better </strong>It's pinned to your bedroom wall tho?-B<strong> Shut up</strong>
</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh btw, for the love of whatever, comment on how i'm doing, critique me on whether or not i'm doing a shit job or not<br/>also sorry about the tags i'm probably going to be adding onto them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sunday Funday Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'mma be honest<br/>Clothes shouldn't be that gendered</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Unknown Number &gt; Eddie Brak</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>June 7th, 2020</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7:50 am</strong>
</p><p><strong>Unknown Number: </strong>Hello there, I'm Ranger Darla Stevens</p><p><strong>Unknown Number: </strong>Sorry I wasn't able to get a hold of Patrick or his brother Richie, Mrs. Owens said you or this boy named Stan may know where they are?</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Oh hello, you're the new ranger right?</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: I know where Richie is, but I don't have a clue where Patrick could be</p><p><strong>Unknown</strong> <strong>Number</strong>: Could you ask him if he's seen him?</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Sure, one sec</p><p>
  <strong><em>Edsy</em> has changed <em>Unknown Number</em> to <em>New Ranger Darla</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Edsy &gt; bbydik</strong>
</p><p><strong>Edsy: </strong>Hey bby coming in</p><p><strong>Edsy</strong>: Holy fuck why is there an abyss filled tub in the bathroom??</p><p><strong>Edsy</strong>: WHY TF DOES BEV HAVE OUR CHILDREN IN SHIRTS AND SHIT??</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: She's on a disney kick and she pulled me and Bill into it with extreme force</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: They're Gus and Jaq! :3</p><p><strong>Edsy</strong>: This is why we can't have nice things</p><p><strong>Edsy</strong>: Stop making that cute face fuckwad</p><p><strong>Edsy</strong>: Looks weird with only your face poking out from the darkness</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: I kno right? It's nice and hot too, wanna join me ;3</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: Just gotta ask Bevy to leave real quick~</p><p><strong>Edsy</strong>: No thats okay</p><p><strong>Edsy</strong>: I badly want to lay in the big, mysterious bathtub</p><p><strong>Edsy</strong>: But not now, gotta deal with something, that and I don't want Bev to catch my hair on fire again</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: But bb DX</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: Ooooh u smart cookie, kissin' me out~</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: Oh u wanna kno where ricky is?</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: I only have 1 thing for that</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: Now don't make that face babe, let me be crytpic af</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: And its an easy af hint</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: </p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: Yes I'm serious!</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: He's there again</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: U gonna help him with the thing?</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: kay bb~</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: Sorry, not feeling talkative yet</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: It's coming out tho! Told Bill to stop singing about how cute Stan looks asleep with his stupid 8 legs all around his head like a fucking weird crown</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: Maybe in like 3 words but whatevs</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: Bevy wants to give me a makeover</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: I asked for ethereal pretty or some shit</p><p><strong>bbydik</strong>: Shit speaking of Bev, she is also impatient, goodbye babe luv u!</p><p><strong>bbydik: </strong>Oh no she put the mulan song on</p><p>
  <strong>Eddie &gt; New Ranger Darla</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7:56 am</strong>
</p><p><strong>Eddie:</strong> I know where he is, but I'm gonna need to go calm him down</p><p><strong>Eddie: </strong>Do you know any good questions that contradict themselves?</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: And are possibly okay with 2 emotional support rats?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Disney plan</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:00 am</strong>
</p><p><strong>RedQueen: </strong>I have him dry!</p><p><strong>PrincePhillip: </strong>Thank Fuck I can come in now</p><p><strong>PrincePhillip: </strong>I got snacks and your makeup bag, which is smaller than i expected</p><p><strong>RedQueen: </strong>I enjoy being covered in ash, sooooo</p><p><strong>SnowWhite: </strong>U saying u use ash on yo face?</p><p><strong>SnowWhite: </strong>Also question, why am I snow white?</p><p><strong>RedQueen: </strong>Pale af</p><p><strong>PrincePhillip: </strong>Hair of Ebony</p><p><strong>RedQueen: </strong>Bright red lips I am envious af about</p><p><strong>PrincePhillip</strong>: Was asleep in a coffin for awhile</p><p><strong>SnowWhite: </strong>Lips are only when i bite or lick them because Edsy is a <span class="u"><em>snack</em></span></p><p><strong>SnowWhite</strong>: And tf is on the bed</p><p><strong>SnowWhite</strong>: Is that where my nice scarf went?!</p><p><strong>RedQueen</strong>: It made a nice belt &gt;:)</p><p><strong>PrincePhillip</strong>: If Eddie were here he would probably be laughing at the fact Bev got u into bloomers</p><p><strong>SnowWhite</strong>: Like you are asshat</p><p><strong>RedQueen</strong>: No kicking each other, rip this dress I rip your neck &gt;:D</p><p><strong>SnowWhite</strong>: I fear so i'll stop</p><p><strong>PrincePhillip</strong>: Ah so close, yet so far to finally getting you on your ass</p><p><strong>PrincePhillip</strong>: This is like watching what i assume a soot sprite would do if it could eat people, why is this thing so damn floofy??</p><p><strong>RedQueen</strong>: It ain't that big </p><p><strong>PrincePhillip</strong>: Brb gonna grab Stan</p><p><strong>RedQueen</strong>: Oh Fuck off with the polaroid!</p><p><strong>PrincePhillip</strong>: Got a nice pic tho of Rich with his hair all staticy and surrounded by what looks like fucked up black fabric</p><p><strong>SnowWhite</strong>: Oh fuck off! I just want sweets now o3o</p><p><strong>RedQueen</strong>: Fuck no! Makeup time now</p><p><strong>SnowWhite</strong>: Why did I agree to this again? Why isn't Bill getting any of this treatment??</p><p><strong>SnowWhite</strong>: Ooohh! Smoothie and cartoons</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Screw off with that boys can't wear dresses shit<br/>And if you want to know what the dress looks like i will attempt a shitty drawing of it<br/>Will probably do it anyway tbh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sunday Funday Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Body Cam of Park Ranger Darla Stevens</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Sunday, June 7th</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>9:00 am</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>[Camera first shows the back of a brown haired young man, about 5'8 and wearing an orange t-shirt and brown cargo pants,</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong> plain running shoes thumping on the ground and a satchel at his side that is seen moving a little.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Ranger Darla Stevens shifts the vest and seems to be nervous judging by her voice]</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ranger Stevens: "So uh, how long have you all been living here? I thought only staff could stay in the employee cabins."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>[Teen looks back to show a tanned face with dark brown doe eyes, a grape sucker stuck firmly between his lips and making them look nearly black</strong> <strong>]</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Eddie: "About a year and a half, maybe longer. And I think Mr. Martin was okay with us staying here as long as we helped around with the shit jobs."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Eddie: "Oh yeah, watch out for this trail, the birds are rowdy here."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>[Sounds of birds are rather loud here and there are several dozen in the trees as Ranger looks around,</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong> camera shifts to show branches filled with robins and black birds]</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ranger Stevens: "Holy... That's a lot of birds."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Eddie: "Yeah, Stan goes nuts out here sometimes."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ranger Stevens: "He the one who took all those polaroids?"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Eddie:</strong> <strong> "Yup."</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>[Neither talk for a bit and start to walk down old stairs]</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ranger Stevens: "So what was it that Patrick does out on this trail again?"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Eddie: "He smokes like a goddamn chimney is what he does. It's usually when he's stressed though."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Eddie: "Weird thing is that he hasn't told us why he's stressed, he usually bitches about stuff constantly."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ranger Stevens: "Why would he smoke out here though, it's in the middle of goddamn nowhere and it could start a forest fire!"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>[Eddie keeps moving but the subtle head movement shows that he just rolled his eyes]</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Eddie: "Calm down miss, it may be in the middle of a trail, but there's this old watch tower most of the staff go to take a break and be with nature."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Eddie does jazz hands and keeps walking]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Eddie: "We're nearly there."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Both go over a hill and see the entrance to a clearing, old watch tower in view and a fire pit off to the side of it smoking lightly.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>A man wearing a black shirt and a maintenance jumpsuit with the arms off and wrapped around his waist is seen near the fire pit</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>over the body of another man in Ranger uniform, presumably Park Ranger Neil Walker, who is twitching, but can't quite tell since </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>both Eddie and Ranger Stevens are running towards them.]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Eddie: "What the hell happened?!"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ranger Stevens: "Oh my god! When did you start chest compr-<span class="u">AAAAHHHHHH!</span>"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Full view of Patrick Neibolt's face as he turns around, loud groans from Park Ranger Walker heard now</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Neibolt is covered in blood and has pure white eyes and his face looks to be decaying</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>He takes another bite and a louder groan from Walker is heard while Ranger Stevens falls over and quickly shuffles away</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Eddie is just staring at this with wide eyes, then suddenly Neibolt is on him and a shrill scream is heard]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Eddie: "AAAHHH!!! AHHHH! STOP!!"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ranger Stevens: "Ohh, oh, Radio, radio."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>[Tan hands with rolled up Ranger Uniform sleeves come into view for a bit as the radio is grabbed and a report is made]</em></strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ranger Stevens: "Pu-Park Ranger Stevens requesting back up, Maintenance Man Nae-Neibolt has eaten Park Ranger Walker!"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Radio is silent for a bit, then the voice of Carl Martin, Park Manager can be heard, a heavy sigh]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mr. Martin: "Not this shit again."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ranger Stevens: "E-excuse me sir?"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mr. Martin: "What did I tell you all about pranks? This is the worse time possible to be hazing the new Ranger."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ranger Walker: "Ugh, can we stop now? This sh*t is soaking in."</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>[Camera is quickly pointed toward the body of Ranger Walker, who is now sitting up and going to take off his shirt </strong>
    <strong>and what looks to be</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>fake intestine, fake syrupy blood flung everywhere. Roaring laughter is heard and camera whips to see Eddie and Patrick Neibolt</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>holding onto each other while laughing hard, falling to the ground and rolling around]</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Eddie: "H-holy shit, didn't expect that to be today, Fuck!"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Patrick: "Yeah, had to do it now, fu-Fuck!"</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ranger Stevens: "..."</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Park Radio</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>9:05 am</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Sound of expletives/berating in Spanish]</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Beverly &gt; Kat &lt;3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>9:36 am</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Beverly: </strong>Hey Kat, wanna come over to my place for a bit? Got a surprise ;P</p>
<p><strong>Kat&lt;3: </strong>Yeah! Perfect timing, just got into a fight with ma again</p>
<p><strong>Kat&lt;3: </strong>She still won't call me Katrina...</p>
<p><strong>Beverly: </strong>Adults suck, come over and use the secret entrance</p>
<p><strong>Beverly: </strong>We have snacks and stuff for a photo shoot~</p>
<p><strong>Kat&lt;3: </strong>I'll be there! :P</p>
<p><strong>Beverly:</strong> Perfect~ &lt;3</p>
<p><strong>Kat&lt;3:</strong> &lt;3</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Disney Plan</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>10:00 am</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>PrincePhillip </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>has added </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>Stanley </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>to the chat</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>RedQueen </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>has added</strong>
  <em>
    <strong> Katrina </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>to the chat</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>SnowWhite: </strong>Hi Kat :D It'sa me, Richie!</p>
<p><strong>Katrina: </strong>Hey Rich :)</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>PrincePhillip</em> has changed <em>Stanley's</em> name to <em>PrinceHans</em></strong>
</p>
<p><strong>PrinceHans: </strong>Is this because I took the last mango cherry pop?</p>
<p><strong>PrincePhillip: </strong>I don't know what you're talking about</p>
<p><strong>RedQueen</strong>: Hey Kat, u get to choose your character~</p>
<p><strong>Katrina</strong>: Oh okay, I shall choose my fav then</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>Katrina</em> changed her name to <em>CheshireCat</em></strong>
</p>
<p><strong>RedQueen:</strong> :D &lt;3 &lt;3&lt;3</p>
<p><strong>SnowWhite: </strong>Nice~</p>
<p><strong>CheshireCat</strong>: I know X3</p>
<p><strong>CheshireCat</strong>: So where r u all?</p>
<p><strong>RedQueen</strong>: Go to the back door and i'll get you ready!</p>
<p><strong>CheshireCat</strong>: ???</p>
<p>
  <strong>10:33 am</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>SnowWhite:</strong> Well that was easy</p>
<p><strong>SnowWhite: </strong>z/hdfkuylgi</p>
<p><strong>SnowWhite: </strong>Hey no throwing shit at my beautiful face!</p>
<p><strong>RedQueen: </strong>:P</p>
<p><strong>CheshireCat:</strong> I didn't even know he could make that noise</p>
<p><strong>PrinceHans: </strong>At least we got some words out of him</p>
<p><strong>PrincePhillips</strong>: Yeah lets get this over with, the woods are getting weirder by the day</p>
<p><strong>SnowWhite</strong>: And the fact that the entire park is sorta locked down for an event? I didn't know you could do that with state parks</p>
<p><strong>PrinceHans</strong>: There's a lot you don't know about</p>
<p><strong>SnowWhite</strong>: Oh shut up!</p>
<p><strong>RedQueen</strong>: Okay we should leave now, go by the creek? Be good for a portfolio if i need it</p>
<p><strong>CheshireCat</strong>: You should! These dresses look great!</p>
<p><strong>RedQueen</strong>: Oh stop, all I did was alter ones I found at the thrift stores</p>
<p><strong>RedQueen</strong>: College don't need to know that tho ;)</p>
<p><strong>PrincePhillip</strong>: Ffs let's go while these non-stolen frozen treats are still cold</p>
<p><strong>PrinceHans</strong>: I said I was sorry okay!</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>The Losers Club ™</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>12:30 pm</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth: </strong>Finally! done unpacking</p>
<p><strong>WinterFire: </strong>Nice, come downstairs then and enjoy some lava cake</p>
<p><strong>mEds: </strong>Sorry i'm not there to help babe, got pulled into a nature hike with Mike, Ben, and Stan </p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth:</strong> Booo!</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Boo to your new names and boo to the fact i've been ditched</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Now if you excuse me, cake</p>
<p><strong>Micycle</strong>: Anyone find it a little odd there's a signal on the trails? And wifi?</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Wait there's wifi out there</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: At last, my dream to blast out that parody song of the jurassic park theme shall be realized</p>
<p><strong>BigBill</strong>: When the hell did u come up with that?</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: When I was 5 inches deep in eds ma</p>
<p><strong>mEds</strong>: stfu or no fun times</p>
<p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: Please don't fuck in the cabin.</p>
<p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: Or the woods.</p>
<p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: How about nowhere around 50 ft around me.</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Alas Staniel, that will not be possible</p>
<p><strong>Haystack</strong>: The fact he put the binoculars down to type all of that out is way too funny</p>
<p><strong>Micycle</strong>: I saw his face</p>
<p><strong>Micycle</strong>: It was the face of disappointed amusement then immediate horror at the thought of catching them in the middle of fun time again</p>
<p><strong>sMeds</strong>: I'm pretty sure next time it happens he's just going to just throw the nearest thing at us</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: So no kitchen fun time for awhile ;-;</p>
<p><strong>Plum</strong>: How about we talk about something else?</p>
<p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: Hey babe :)</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Fuck I forgot she was here, and holy shit he made a face!</p>
<p><strong>WinterFire</strong>: You are literally sitting at the table with her while eating cake</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: I meant in chat, also thnx for the cake PatPat :3</p>
<p><strong>Plum</strong>: You're welcome :D</p>
<p><strong>WinterFire</strong>: Hey bb how's Daisy liking the trails?</p>
<p><strong>Haystack</strong>: She's loving it a lot, we're about to come up on a creek and she's jumping around</p>
<p><strong>Haystack</strong>: Aaand she just ran off</p>
<p><strong>sMeds</strong>: At least she went down the path</p>
<p><strong>sMeds</strong>: Hey this place is supposed to be roped off to the public right?</p>
<p><strong>BigBill</strong>: Yeah, only us, family, and friends can come in, why?</p>
<p><strong>Micycle</strong>: Daisy found some friends, it looks like 3 lovely young ladies getting a photo shoot by 2 boys</p>
<p><strong>Micycle</strong>: They're losing their shit a little at the fact there's a dog</p>
<p><strong>Haystack</strong>: Should we ask them to leave?</p>
<p><strong>Haystack</strong>: Oh wait, Eddie already did</p>
<p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: I didn't think teens could be so stiff</p>
<p><strong>Haystack</strong>: They're running for it, except for one of the models</p>
<p><strong>Haystack</strong>: She has headphones on and she's feeding Daisy something that suspiciously looks like a subway sandwich</p>
<p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: She looks like that girl from the ring, but nicer?</p>
<p><strong>Micycle</strong>: Eddie just got close enough to yell louder, headphones are off</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: This is going like a horror movie cliche and I love it, on the edge of my seat</p>
<p><strong>BigBill</strong>: Fucking tell us whats happening?! Been 3 minutes</p>
<p><strong>sMeds</strong>: So for one thing she was a he</p>
<p><strong>sMeds</strong>: He also said that most of them live in one of the cabins and offered us all a freeze pop</p>
<p><strong>Haystack</strong>: The sandwich thankfully only had spinach and ham, and carrots?</p>
<p><strong>Micycle</strong>: He said it was for extra cronch</p>
<p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: He seems really familiar?</p>
<p><strong>WinterFire</strong>: How familiar</p>
<p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: Like I knew him from somewhere, but not sure where.</p>
<p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: He's talking about trails with birds now, taking notes.</p>
<p><strong>sMeds</strong>: We're helping pack food stuff up since we seem to have spooked the others away</p>
<p><strong>BigBill</strong>: Well that's nice</p>
<p><strong>Micycle</strong>: We have notes about the best places in the park are now, and some slightly alarming news</p>
<p><strong>BigBill</strong>: What?</p>
<p><strong>Micycle</strong>: It seems some other stuff is happening besides the rumors of the park being haunted</p>
<p><strong>sMeds</strong>: They've been finding dead animals around the trails here, found a lot on trail 13</p>
<p><strong>WinterFire</strong>: You mean the one that had one entrance that was wrapped off</p>
<p><strong>sMeds</strong>: Yeah</p>
<p><strong>sMeds</strong>: Kids gone now, he's very polite</p>
<p><strong>sMeds</strong>: Nvm he just told a dead pun</p>
<p><strong>Haystack</strong>: Yet you're dying with laughter</p>
<p><strong>sMeds</strong>: Don't make me mad</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: You wouldn't like him when he's angry</p>
<p><strong>Plum</strong>: Wait aren't you both standing right next to each other? Why are you texting this out?</p>
<p><strong>WinterFire</strong>: It's just the way things are Patty</p>
<p><strong>BigBill</strong>: Yeah, now drink your tea and listen to Richie laugh about the stupid reference he made about his husband being the hulk</p>
<p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: In more ways than 1 ;)</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>The Cabin in the Woods</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>12:47</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Annabelle:</strong> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pictures and Playlists and Other Stuff Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just random little tidbits before getting back to the story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Stan's Phone</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Formerly Patrick's)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Formerly Eddie Kaspbrak's)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gallery</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>    </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>    </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>    </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>    </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>    </strong>
</p><p>  </p><p>  </p><p>   </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Richie's Day Playlist</strong>
</p><ol>
<li>A World on Fire - Bo Burnham 0:15</li>
<li>Hello Seattle - Owl City 2:49</li>
<li>Poisoning Pigeons in the Park - Tom Lehrer 2:09</li>
<li>uwu - suggi 2:32</li>
<li>Dental Care - Owl City 3:12</li>
<li>The Best Day Ever - The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Soundtrack 3:02</li>
<li>La La La - Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith 3:38</li>
<li>Secrets - Mary Lambert 3:54</li>
<li>Safety Dance - Men Without Hats 2:54</li>
<li>I'm a Believer - Smash Mouth 3:06</li>
<li>Castle On The Hill - Ed Sheeran 4:21</li>
<li>Plant Life - Owl City 4:13</li>
<li>Pure Imagination - Maroon 5 4:22</li>
<li>Lower Your Expectations - Bo Burnham 3:23</li>
<li>girls/girls/boys - Panic! at the Disco 3:26</li>
<li>Bust Your Kneecaps - Pomplamoose 3:06</li>
<li>Bittersweet - Panic! at the Disco 3:36</li>
<li>Ascension - Gorillaz 2:37</li>
<li>Here Comes a Thought - Steven Universe Volume 1 3:22</li>
<li>Fuck You - Lily Allen 3:34</li>
<li>Feels Great - Cheat Codes ft. Fetty Wap &amp; CVBZ 3:25</li>
<li>Brand New - Ben Rector 4:01</li>
<li>Bills - LunchMoney Lewis 3:37</li>
<li>Sunflower - Post Malone, Swae Lee 2:38</li>
</ol><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bev's Inspiration Aesthetic Whatever</strong>
</p><p>  </p><p>
  
</p><p>  </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>  </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Eddie's Summer Schedule</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><strong>Wake up at 8 am and get rid of most of the goo with salt water gargle</strong></li>
<li><strong>Feed rats (leafy greens and fruit)</strong></li>
<li><strong>Wake up as many people as possible (Not Patrick, needs the sleep)</strong></li>
<li><strong>Get Richie out of the blanket nest (Look for porcelain foot or hand and yank, if it comes off look for another one and help re-attach arm)</strong></li>
<li><strong>Get ready with Richie (Use vinegar to flush any maggots out, for long soak or gargle cinnamon and hot water) and help a little with breakfast and lunch prep (ditch halfway through to attempt waking others up again, use licking to get to them if need be)</strong></li>
<li>
<span class="u"><strong>MAKE SURE RICHIE TAKES MEDS (</strong></span><strong>Take vitamins with Richie so he doesn't feel weird, and because it feels normal to also swallow down gazebos)</strong>
</li>
<li><strong>Check for burn marks on Bev's pillow (Only after a Code Ember Nightmare)</strong></li>
<li><strong>Check if Bill needs migraine medication</strong></li>
<li><strong>Help Stan if spider legs get stuck in curls (<span class="u">If they appear</span>)</strong></li>
<li><strong>Wake up Patrick at 10 am and get him to eat before he leaves (and takes his lunch)</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Do indoor chores with Richie and Bill</strong>
<ul>
<li><strong>do dishes</strong></li>
<li><strong>clean living room</strong></li>
<li><strong>tidy up rooms</strong></li>
<li><strong>do laundry</strong></li>
<li><strong>fold all blankets in blanket nest (3 regular soft, 1 comforter, 1 weighted blanket)</strong></li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Outdoor chores</strong>
<ul>
<li><strong>clean gutters</strong></li>
<li><strong>sweep porch</strong></li>
<li><strong>check that rv still works (Mondays only)</strong></li>
<li><strong>clean windows so birds attempt to enter house</strong></li>
<li><strong>Clean out fire pit outside of cabin (watch tower)</strong></li>
<li><strong>Get rid of bugs (Fuck ants and wasps)</strong></li>
</ul>
</li>
<li><strong>If chores are done play games or read</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Help around park for extra cash</strong>
<ul>
<li><b>look for cool rocks/fossils/treasures in lake/rivers with Richie</b></li>
<li><b>help at Nature Center or gift shop</b></li>
<li>
<b>spread rumors</b><b></b>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li><b>Drive to Bev's work place and see if they need help</b></li>
<li><b>Get rid of goo bucket contents (Harass those that pissed you off or made fun of group)</b></li>
<li><b>Check thrift stores with Richie (Fridays/Saturdays only)</b></li>
<li><b>Go grocery shopping with Bill and Richie (have to pick up Bill and bike from Library)</b></li>
<li><b>Talk Richie into making sweets (bribe with chinese food or button/pins/patches)</b></li>
<li><b>Bicker with Richie over whether or not lobster tanks in stores are still relevant</b></li>
<li><strong>Pick up Bev from record store (And Kat if its a bad day for her)</strong></li>
<li><strong>Pick up Stan from Nature Center</strong></li>
<li><strong>Drop everyone off at cabin</strong></li>
<li><strong>Look for Patrick (Check power boxes or shelters in woods or other cabins, if not there go to watch tower and look up shower thoughts to get fucker down from crisis)</strong></li>
<li><strong>Go home and eat dinner</strong></li>
<li><strong>Clean up mess</strong></li>
<li><strong>Cuddle Richie while watching Tv</strong></li>
<li><strong>Put Richie under blanket nest again (Maybe some hanky panky if nobody happens to be home)</strong></li>
<li><strong>Treat self to mud pit in backyard park officials don't know about</strong></li>
<li><strong>Shower off the worst of mud</strong></li>
<li><strong>Go the fuck to bed</strong></li>
</ul><hr/><p>
  <strong>Richie's Night Playlist</strong>
</p><ol>
<li>Ascension - Gorillaz 2:37</li>
<li>Eleanor Rigby - The Beatles 2:11</li>
<li>Birthday Party - AJR 3:45</li>
<li>Left Brain, Right Brain - Bo Burnham 6:35</li>
<li>Can I Get A Witness- SonReal 3:27</li>
<li>Turn Off The Lights - Panic! at the Disco 4:00</li>
<li>Walk of Shame - P!nk 2:43</li>
<li>Cheap Thrills - Sia 3:33</li>
<li>Fairytale - Alexander Rybak 3:04</li>
<li>Stay In The Dark - The Band Perry 3:12</li>
<li>Feel Again -One Republic 3:18</li>
<li>Birthday Suit - Cosmo Sheldrake 1:15</li>
<li>Despite What You've Been Told - Two Gallants 4:29</li>
<li>Magic - Sia 3:19</li>
<li>Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy - Queen 2:55</li>
<li>Closer - Tegan and Sara 3:36</li>
<li>Coin Operated Boy - The Dresdan Dolls 4:47</li>
<li>While My Guitar Gently Weeps - Regina Spektor 5:24</li>
<li>Blue Lips - Regina Spektor 3:32</li>
<li>Guillotine - Jon Bellion 3:31</li>
<li>Lost Boy - Ruth B. 4:38</li>
<li>Here Comes a Thought - NateWantsToBattle 3:16</li>
<li>Mr. Sandman - The Chordettes 2:24</li>
<li>GoodBye To A World - Porter Robinson 5:31</li>
</ol><hr/><p>
  <strong>Richie &gt; Suzy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>June 7th</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:34 pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>Richie: </strong>Hey Sis, when r u and the kids coming tomorrow?</p><p><strong>Suzy: </strong>About 9 am, y u ask?</p><p><strong>Richie:</strong> Just making sure</p><p><strong>Richie: </strong>Totally not the fact that their may be other teens at the park</p><p><strong>Suzy:</strong> Wait rlly? ...guess this is the time to tell u 2 of Deans' friends tagged along~</p><p><strong>Richie:</strong> Wait what? U have 3 teens and 1 10 yr old in the van with u?</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: I am running off coffee, spite, and hatred for internet humor atm</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: Just glad their parents paid for hotel rooms and food</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: Can't text n e more, gotta watch the road my little bro</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Okee Doke sis, can't wait to turn 4 children into ferals by the end of the trip</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: Seeya! <span class="emoji">😘</span> </p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Survive till then! And don't kill those kids! That's me saying that!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh the confusion that's gonna be caused later</p><p> </p><p>Also those playlists are real on youtube, may or may not release them from private who knows</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Descriptive Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I should probably put in some descriptions and explain some shit about some characters before going further</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caution: I own none of the pictures in this chapter, or in previous chapters<br/>Also if their are any questions about characters or what the hell is happening, idk just ask in comments or sumthin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Character Description</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In Rp character sheet form</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Due to Laziness  and wanting to get this out quickly Side Characters will have pics)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Name: </strong>Richie Neibolt</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>18 (Technical age 31)</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>He/Him</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Human Form: </strong>Pale, soft skin, has 'birthmarks' on face and neck, dot scars around his mouth (insinuating they had been sewn shut), black curly hair in an overgrown under cut, one blue eye and one green eye, normal looking teeth, looks exactly like Richard 'Trashmouth' Tozier at the age of 18</li>
<li>
<strong>Mannequin Mode: </strong>Almost entirely made of wood, lower arms, hands and face made of porcelain, completely whited out eyes, birthmarks are now holes that sometimes spit out maggots, hair the same, stitches loosely in place, can change into this form with ease but it takes 5 minutes to do so</li>
<li>
<strong>Doll mode:</strong> ???</li>
</ul><p><strong>Height: </strong>5'10</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>Food, Eddie Brak, soft textures, cooking, looking for stuff, crafts, jokes, laughter, scary stuff</p><p><strong>Hates:</strong> joint pain, deep sleep, small wriggly things, being ignored, complete and utter silence, clowns, rat kings</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Cook of the cabin, student at nearby high school</p><p><strong>Supernatural Abilities/Weapon: </strong>Is able to detach limbs in mannequin mode (not too much though), has to be careful with porcelain parts, can bullshit out of most situations, doesn't need to breath, sometimes has 'dreams', can spit maggots (hates doing this though, because the mouth feel is terrible)</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name: </strong>Eddie Brak</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>18 {Technically 31)</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>He/Him</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Human Form:</strong> Lightly tan, has dark lips, hair is dark brown and slightly curly, brown eyes that are almost always blood shot, slightly purple lips from the grape suckers he somehow always has (not really most of the time its lollipop stick) Is also very hyper and looks exactly like a teenage Eddie Kaspbrak</li>
<li>
<strong>Dead Form:</strong> Looks horribly diseased, hands and mouth dripping with black goo, Definitely looks insane for the most part</li>
</ul><p><strong>Height: </strong>5'9</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>Filth, Richie Neibolt (Boyfriend), animals, lists, driving</p><p><strong>Hates: </strong>Being too clean, ants, bed springs, Older Richie and Eddie (a mild dislike), clowns</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Unfortunate Chauffeur to everyone even though everyone else can drive (Except Richie he is not allowed after crashing Sonia (Rv) into a ditch)</p><p><strong>Supernatural Abilities: </strong>Projectile vomit, acid spitting, has small understanding to what animals say/mean, tracker</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name:</strong> Beverly Scom</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>18 (Technically 31)</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>She/Her</p><p><strong>Physical</strong> <strong>Description</strong>:</p><p>
  
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Human Form:</strong> Lightly tan with a large amount of freckles, hair is dyed 'blaring asshole' red, has green/brown eyes, has perpetual sunburn on her cheeks, looks exactly like a teenage Beverly Marsh</li>
<li>
<strong>Dead Form: </strong>Basically an on fire human that doesn't mind being on fire, it's mostly her head that's covered in flames, her head is also either horribly burnt or a skull, body is covered in burns</li>
<li>
<strong>Code Red: </strong>Entirely covered in flames</li>
</ul><p><strong>Height: </strong>5'2</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>Charcoal, fire, making clothes, records, Katrina Leara(Crush), Spicy food, love stories</p><p><strong>Hates: </strong>Cold, frozen treats, vulnerability, clowns</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Record Store Employee</p><p><strong>Supernatural Abilities: </strong>Fire obviously, has to be careful though because human form is obviously human, still unsure about when she can change forms without burning</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name: </strong>Bill Den</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>17 (Technically 4-5)</p><p><strong>Pronouns:</strong> He/Him</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Human Form:</strong> Pale with straight brown hair, dark green eyes, normal teeth, looks exactly like young bill denbrough</li>
<li>
<strong>Dead Form: </strong>Almost exactly the same except with some water rot around his eyes, and a mouth full of sharp teeth</li>
</ul><p><strong>Height: </strong>5'8</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>Writing, Urban legends, fear factor, </p><p><strong>Hates: </strong>the guilt, migraines, people lying about important shit, being blamed</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Helper and co-writer for park activities list</p><p><strong>Supernatural Abilities: </strong>Hypnotism, Illusions, a wicked bite</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name: </strong>Stan Scom</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>17 (Technically 4-5)</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>He/Him/They/Them</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Human Form:</strong> A little tan from being outside a lot, short brown curly hair that sometimes sticks up in weird places, is pleasant if a bit weird, hazel eyes, basically a clone of young Stanley Uris</li>
<li>
<strong>Dead Form: </strong>An undead, decaying version of themself, with 8 legs popping out of his head, eyes are glazed, teeth are sharp, one small leg coming out of the outer tear duct of each eye</li>
</ul><p><strong>Height: </strong>5'10</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>Photography, birds, small shiny things</p><p><strong>Hates: </strong>Sharp objects, bug spray, small enclosed spaces, refrigerators, clowns</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Nature Center Photographer</p><p><strong>Supernatural Abilities: </strong>Spider legs can grow longer and he can climb anything with them, is way too quiet </p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name: </strong>Patrick "Ricky" Neibolt</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>21 (Technically 4-5)</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>He/Him</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>Human Form:</strong> Tall, pale, lanky, chin length black hair in an undercut style, rarely smiles, has bags under his eyes for like 3 days a week</li>
<li>
<strong>Dead Form: </strong>The poster boy for zombie's, looks very dead, face decayed at one side and eyes glassy, lips are either gone or pulled back far to show a full mouth of rotten teeth, </li>
</ul><p><strong>Height: </strong>6'2</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>Coffee cake, being called Ricky, Action flicks, alternative rock, old cartoons, shower thoughts, weed</p><p><strong>Hates: </strong>Being subservient, being called Patrick in a certain tone of voice, the episodes he has where he is in Patrick Hockstetters mind set, existential crisis', clowns</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Nature Center Photographer</p><p><strong>Supernatural Abilities: </strong>Can summon Belch's blue car and other objects, not much else</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name: </strong>Katrina Leara</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>19</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>She/Her</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>80's and up music, odd poetry, Beverly Scom (Crush), her crush's cabin mates (fun to watch the chaos)</p><p><strong>Hates: </strong>Bigotry, rumors, rats, toxic masculinity</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Record Store Employee</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name: </strong>Neil Walker</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>51</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>He/Him</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>Horror novels, animals, bbq</p><p><strong>Hates: </strong>Ghost Believers, entitled tourists, that gang of weird people currently hiding in the woods</p><p><strong>Occupation:</strong> Head Park Ranger</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name:</strong> Darla Stevens</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>40</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>She/Her</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>Romance movies, hallmark mysteries, getting work done, her kid</p><p><strong>Hates: </strong>Practical jokes, people not doing their job, that gang of weird people who are hiding in the woods</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Park Ranger</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name: </strong>Nancy Lile</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>39</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>She/Her</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Nature Center's only proper worker</p><p><strong>Likes</strong>: Vintage clothing, Crafting, Baking, Creepy aesthetic, Axes</p><p><strong>Hates</strong>: When her stuff isn't returned, someone breaking anything in the nature center, that weird group of people currently staying in the woods</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name:</strong> Mr. Martin</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>53</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>He/Him</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>A good profit, rumors of his park being 'haunted' (it brings in tourists), looking spiffy</p><p><strong>Hates: </strong>Children, entitled people, the weird group of people on his property that have yet to be caught (have been spotted though)</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Park Owner/Manager</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name: </strong>Suzanne Tozier</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>47</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>She/Her</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>Baked goods, quiet time, her family (biological and found)</p><p><strong>Hates: </strong>People being mean to her kids, when the guitar is played during the night, her brothers old comedy (newer stuff is much more him)</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Manager of a theater in Chicago</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name: </strong>Sebastian Dean Tozier</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>18</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>He/Him</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Likes</strong>: Rock and roll, video games, scary stuff</p><p><strong>Hates</strong>: certain teachers at his school, being caught doing stupid shit, when a guitar string snaps</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Head Guitar of garage band Denile (Name Pending)</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name: </strong>Francine Tozier</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>10 3/4s</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>She/Her</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Likes:</strong> She-Ra, flower crowns, her brothers band (they let her do tambourine and also do covers for some of her fav songs)</p><p><strong>Hates:</strong> The Dark, cooties, boogeyman (dammit Dean)</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name:</strong> Ella "Ripley"</p><p><strong>Age: </strong>19</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>She/Her</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>Sci-fi &amp; Action flicks, video games, space anime</p><p><strong>Hates: </strong>assholes, way too sugary sweets, waiting</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Bass of garage band Denile</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Name:</strong> Waylon </p><p><strong>Age: </strong>17</p><p><strong>Pronouns: </strong>They/Them</p><p>
  <strong>Physical Description: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Likes: </strong>Mysteries, video games, movie trailer music</p><p><strong>Hates: </strong>Zombies, practical jokes (done to him), Pie</p><p><strong>Occupation: </strong>Drummer of garage band Denile</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Day</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLg556DeysD2Z6InV9RjkVKa0pibliCKsy">https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLg556DeysD2Z6InV9RjkVKa0pibliCKsy</a>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLg556DeysD2YkwMfqpsLOS3VWJT8XhsZ5">https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLg556DeysD2YkwMfqpsLOS3VWJT8XhsZ5</a>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. June 7th at 12:00 pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Look at my inconsistent ass writing stuff<br/>Also this is what happened when some of the losers met one of the Neibolts for the first time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've noticed the sudden change in the work's name, I couldn't stand it any more and i'm a bit more comfortable with this one</p>
<p>So sorry about that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a pretty nice day, all things considered.</p>
<p>Richie wasn't really liking the makeup currently smothering his face, but Bev did a damn good job making him look pretty, albeit spooky as fuck with Bill's added sfx makeup that made his face look more hollow and dead. She even straightened his hair and that was just abnormal to look at, even more so when the hair extensions and wig were put in.</p>
<p>The fact she had enough fake black hair told Richie that she had been planning to do this to him (or Ricky) for awhile, which honestly scared him since he remembered she took pranks, bets, and dares way too seriously. Well everyone did anyway, besides Ricky. It was still way too confusing for too many reasons though so Richie stayed quiet.</p>
<p>Richie was walking down the path, holding the boombox close as it played Radio Gaga by Queen, he could hear Stan and Bill's muffled singing through his unplugged headphones. Richie didn't really mind the dress, it was nice and silky against his skin, and he could take the lace glove/sleeve bullshit off whenever.</p>
<p>The only problem with his new look was the fact he was hyper aware of all the layers in the skirt, the heavy weight to his head, and the flats he wore were a bad idea for the trails. He stopped and took them off, not giving one, not two, not any shit about his feet getting fucked up. "Hey Poppie! You sure you're feet are ready for this terrain baby?"</p>
<p>Richie looked back at Katrina smiling a little at her and sticking a foot up at her to show his wiggly toes. An unrestrained snort left her and Richie looked to see Bev roll her eyes, then go back to talking with Kat about the dresses and the mixtape currently playing.</p>
<p>He went back to walking down the path, shoes shoved into a large secret pocket in the dress that Bev had been adamant to put into all of the dresses she made and he shared the sentiment after the couple of times he wore girls pants (and that one week he outgrew pants so much wearing skirts or dresses seemed logical.</p>
<p>His mind wandered a lot, going from the stupid dress, to Sonia the R.v.,  to even the rat funeral that ended with Eddie saying he was grabbing as many animals in the forest as he could and hide them in the house, which got Mr. Martin and Neil to hurriedly say fuck no in a gentle way. Richie knew that wouldn't stop Edsy though.</p>
<p>The song switched over to a Beatles song, it was Eleanor Rigby. Richie twirled around, which you should do if you're ever in a dress, he only stopped when he saw a certain tree. "Richie, Richie no." Richie turned around innocently to look at Bev, the red contact lenses he wore making the look a lot less so.</p>
<p>Stan already had his phone out, the old thing still worked after so long. "C'mon Bev, let him climb it. That tree's close to the ground anyway and I want to check to see if the filters will work anyway."</p>
<p>It was an incredibly flimsy excuse, he should have just outright said he wanted another pic of Richie doing dumb weird shit. Richie had already put the boom box down and was hurrying over to the tree. Stan hurried after and Bev looked ready to burn them with just her stare. Richie was already in the branches and Stan was taking some pics while Bill and Kat attempted to hold in laughter. That stopped happening the second Richie hung from his legs on the cut off branch. It was a good thing Stan had steady hands.</p>
<p>The small group finally made their way to the stream that was absolutely surrounded by small white and purple pansies, and Smartweed. Richie knew the patch of pink seeded weeds' name only because he had asked Ms. Nancy once what it was called, and she readily told him after giving him a dictionary on weeds and flowers to look over as 'homework'.</p>
<p>He had only read about halfway through it before putting it down and messing around with the cook books again. She had been quick to give him the book, which meant she was probably busy with either making another dress or polishing her axes again. Richie snapped out of it after the blanket was laid down, hurrying over to lay down on it and splay himself against Bev with a grin on his face, obscured by all the hair covering his face.</p>
<p>"Smartweed." He said softly, holding it up before quickly giving it to Kat, who had been busy talking with Bill over some poetry nonsense. Kat took it, looking confused, then Richie gestured vaguely that they came from Bev, which earned a pink Bev and a laughing Kat who gave her some nearby pansies as a gift</p>
<p>The "photo shoot" was funny as hell if Richie was being honest, and helped get the young man out of the funk that had been building up ever since he saw the pile. Now, he was sorta used to the thought of death, he did come from the house on Neibolt street after all. He hadn't been able to see or move, but he could hear just fine when he was awake.</p>
<p>Richie was now against Kat's back and acting like he was some sort of demented witch, then they posed as if Bev just pushed him over, his arm out and hair everywhere, Kat posing like a damsel just saved. The next photo was Richie eating strawberries while Bev patted his head like that's what he wanted all along. Then Richie got to be by the stream again and look for rocks while they finished up, his sandwich in hand as he stared down and listened to his own music.</p>
<p>Now it must be known, Richie has the awareness of a grape about to go into surgery for no fucking reason.</p>
<p>So when the australian shephard ran over to the others, he didn't really notice. He definitely didn't notice a grown mans voice yelling at the others, or that everyone had scattered, forgetting for a bit that Richie couldn't hear a damn thing at that point since he was listening to 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day, his stupid mouth lip syncing the entire time until a wet nose was pressed against his arm.</p>
<p>He jumped a bit when he felt the nose, his eyes going down to a dog, and instantly his mind went to 'Cute dog, give them pats.' So he did, checking over the collar and finding 'Daisy' on the tag.</p>
<p>Richie smiled a bit and rubbed at her head while giving her some of his sandwich, cooing softly as she ate. "...Daisy, daisy, you're here todaisy." He mumbled, it was a word game Bil and him did to get their voices ready for normal human conversation. Just for shits and giggles really.</p>
<p>Daisy happily ate the meat and carrots in the sandwich, and finally a voice, that he had never heard before but sounded somewhat familiar rang out. He took his headphones off and turned toward the voice, hair in his face until he pushed a bit away like some sort of curtain to see the audience he had.</p>
<p>Yeah he nearly had a goddamn heart attack. There were 4 adult men walking over to him, the closest was looking at him sternly and oh fuck. Oooooooooooh Fuck.</p>
<p>He looked just like Eddie. Which made him <em>Eddie Kaspbrak.</em></p>
<p>Well fuck.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry miss, but you need to leave the park right now, this place is currently privately booked and we don't want to be disturbed."<em>Holy shit even the tone of voice was the same this was so weird.</em></p>
<p>"Ah, uh-um...sorry, we didn't think you would be coming out here yet." Richie mumbled, slowly getting up. Suddenly he was sandwich-less and Daisy was running off to who might be quite literally the hottest adult he had ever seen, who looked very confused when the sandwich dropped a couple of carrot sticks. "Are those carrots?"</p>
<p>"<em>OI!</em>" Richie said way too loudly, in his very much not female voice, he could already feel his face turning the shade of a goddamn rash underneath all of the makeup.</p>
<p>All four looked at him now, and he rubbed at the back of his head. "Ah, didn't mean to yell...anyway, we didn't know y'all would be on the trails yet. We uh, live here, well most of us. And yes, i am a male, that has been lightly forced into being in a weird photo shoot for my cabin mates' portfolio. And yeah, the carrots are there for extra cronch" He said, glad he didn't slur the words that much in the mad rush to get them out. At that last sentence he was looking at the guy with Daisy.</p>
<p>Apparently the words that came out of his mouth made the other three (<em>Mike, Ben, and Stan holy fuck</em>) laugh, even got old Eddie to smirk a little, but he was stern once more. "Okay then, show me some proof of this kid." He asked, Richie just nodded and looked back to the set up, seeing the camera was gone, along with the boom box, only the cooler, picnic basket, and blanket was left behind.</p>
<p>Along with a mess of plates and food. Great.</p>
<p>His shoes were right near the blanket, along with his wallet, since apparently Stan could see the lumps they made in the dress and like a pretentious douche bag said they would ruin the pictures if Richie didn't take them out. So with middle finger out Richie took them out.</p>
<p>With a rushed two step, Richie got out his wallet and pulled out his cabin key with the staff cabin tag still attached to it. He showed it readily to the men now way too close to him. "That proof enough or do I have to show the brand on my ass that all employees have?" He asked, getting a snort from Old Stan and Old Eddie, Mike and Ben were just smiling a little.</p>
<p>"No no, nothing like that. Why did your friends run off though?" Mike asked, Richie shrugged and went to start picking stuff up.</p>
<p>"I'll be honest, we were kinda told not to leave the cabin's for the first 2 days of 'The Guests' stay, so uh that's probably why." Hopefully if he looked away they wouldn't notice he was lying his ass off. "Any of you fine gentlemen want a freeze pop?"</p>
<p>Richie was proud that he was able to keep his shit together and keep some small talk up while he packed everything up, making sure hair stayed in his face even though it was driving him fucking mad.</p>
<p>"...We get a lot of blue jays at trail 6, trail 7 has the stairs, probably shouldn't go near trail 13 by the way, some bad shit is brewing in these woods." He said, shoving paper plates into the basket while Ben and Old Eddie were folding the blanket.</p>
<p>"Trail 13?" Old Stan asked, looking up from the memo pad he had.</p>
<p>Richie was a bit tense and went quiet for a bit. "...oh, you weren't told? The rangers and tourists kept finding dead animals on the trails in the park. I unfortunately was with my bro on Trail 13 when we found the...well we call it 'The Pile' for obvious reasons." He said, looking off for a bit, then shook his head. "Anyway, most of the dead animals found around are mostly coming from trails in the 10's, so uh, careful around there. Should probably ask Ms. Nancy in the nature center for a map just in case."</p>
<p>Richie didn't realize the near silence until he looked up towards the adults, who had varying looks of unease on their faces. Ben was holding onto Daisy now, who was very aware of the tension in the air.</p>
<p>"Oh don't worry about that shit too much, if anything it's probably just some weird group of people in the woods, which is also out there because most of everyone who works here have been talking about them. No real evidence of them though, so I should probably shut up about that bullshit." He quickly said, gathering his stuff up and quickly taking the blanket with a soft thanks.</p>
<p>Mike had raised a brow as the crossdressing young man gathered his things. "Need any help with that?" Old Eddie looked ready to help but Richie pulled away. "It's okay, not like this is some shitty b-horror movie where the second i'm alone some crazy cult member is going to kill me."</p>
<p>"It would make us feel better if you came with us though, if any dead animals do pop up." Ben said, trying to get Richie to go with them. Fuck that, he wasn't taking any more chances.</p>
<p>"It's okay really, besides I don't want Mr. Martin breathing down my neck if he sees us, even if I do look fucking fantastic..."</p>
<p>"Besides...", Richie walked several steps away from the group back where he assumed the others ran off, he turned his head back, some hair falling from his face, "...speaking ill of the dead is a grave mistake, is it not?" He said, then hurried off into the woods and ignoring the yelling from the men, who were typing into their phones almost the entire time now that Richie realized.</p>
<p>He also realized that he had been talking to them the entire goddamn time, so it looks like he was going to be pondering that while in the nest tonight.</p>
<p>First he had to yell at everyone and get this shit off his face.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Eddie and Patrick had just come back to the house, still chuckling and covered in fake blood. They had just been chewed out in another language by the new ranger, who went back to english to tell them to not do that shit while all these dead animals were popping up, Neil had also joined in to tell them they definitely shouldn't have done it, even though he had said okay to the hazing prank in the first place!</p>
<p>Ricky was already wiping the makeup off, peeling latex and grunting at the weird feeling. His eyes had gone back to their human color, Eddie noted before opening the door and finding a living room filled with concerned teens, which was never good.</p>
<p>"Oh god what did you morons do this time?" Ricky said, getting everyone's attention, Bev instantly retorting. "Us, what about you night of the living dread?" Bill had raised a hand. "They hazed the newbie Ranger, how was it?" "Amazing, not as good as when we got Neil when we were living in the old watch tower. Answer my question, what did you guys do?" He said, taking up the mantle of a totally responsible adult.</p>
<p>Eddie was checking the kitchen for Richie, the other was usually making a snack or something at this point. "Hey where's Richie?"</p>
<p>No sooner did Eddie ask that his phone chirped, he checked it and grew irate. "Red siren? Fuck what did you guys do?"</p>
<p>No sooner did he ask, yet again, the door was kicked in and Richie looked furious and triumphant.</p>
<p>"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS LEFT ME IN THE WOODS WITH THE OG'S. WELL SCREW YOU GUYS BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? THEY DIDN'T NOTICE SHIT!"</p>
<p>At least he was speaking again. The boy was very quickly pulling bobby pins out and unclipping hair extensions while everyone tried to absorb what that meant, Kat just looked confused.</p>
<p>Richie had started the water in the sink and was taking eyelashes off, since bev would kill him. Eddie was still reeling from how Richie looked, quickly snapping out of it and going to calm Richie down while Patrick looked like he needed a drink or a kitchen appliance to beat up. He might get that last option soon if Cabin 5's fridge ever got replaced.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>The Cabin in the Woods</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>6:09 pm</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Regan: </strong>I have successfully calmed down the beast</p>
<p><strong>Regan</strong>: With sex so don't come in here</p>
<p><strong>TheThing: </strong>Ew, for fucks sake lock the door next time!</p>
<p><strong>Annabelle: </strong>Shut up not that gross and stop coming into rooms unannounced!</p>
<p><strong>LivingDead: </strong>Okay, so the losers club is here and we all know it now</p>
<p><strong>FireStarter: </strong>I just got food with Katrina, coming home now to help think up a plan, after she falls asleep obviously</p>
<p><strong>TheThing: </strong>I think at this point we should just tell her about this shit.</p>
<p><strong>Annabelle:</strong> I can see it now, us trying to explain this whole convoluted mess about turtle god and us being fucked up clones of celebreties from their childhood </p>
<p><strong>Nos4@2: </strong>Could be a box office hit too if we didn't inevitably die at the end</p>
<p><strong>Annabelle: </strong>Hey there are horror movies where the monsters live</p>
<p><strong>Nos4@2:</strong> I'm not willing to be in a shit ton of sequels Richard</p>
<p><strong>Firestarter</strong>: Would get campy after the first movie too</p>
<p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Does this mean we get to go to space at some point?</p>
<p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Who knows, maybe first class trip to hell if we're lucky, or somewhere where turtles won't be watching us</p>
<p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Oh fyi I may have over shared some things with the og's</p>
<p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Oh god what</p>
<p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: The fact there are dead animals popping up and maybe the rumor about the weird group of people in the deeper part of the forest</p>
<p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: They were spooked by it, but not by much really</p>
<p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Which makes sense seeing as how they killed the clown bastard like 2 times</p>
<p><strong>Regan</strong>: And anxiety has set in, see u guys later</p>
<p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: More sex?</p>
<p><strong>Regan</strong>: Yes.</p>
<p><strong>Regan</strong>: Stan stay out</p>
<p><strong>TheThing</strong>: No need to tell me twice, enjoying quiet time with Bill and his tapping fingers on the keyboard</p>
<p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Make it short, coming home with chinese</p>
<p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: *w* asjfh psijdkj</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Tired Parent #2 (Bill) &gt; Tired Parent #1 (Ricky)</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Tired Parent #2: </strong>U ever going to tell them that what they're doing is making out and not actual sex?</p>
<p><strong>Tired Parent #1: </strong>Fuck no</p>
<p><strong>Tired Parent #2: </strong>This for the time Richie changed your name to Zomboi?</p>
<p><strong>Tired Parent #1: </strong>Maybe</p>
<p><strong>Tired Parent #1:</strong> I also don't want to hear what that would sound like</p>
<p><strong>Tired Parent #2:</strong> Probably also good to keep Stan sane, so</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey look what i made!<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QediHdAYfeva9KPV74bHp<br/>Ps may move the other playlists to spotify</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Confusion Begins on Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annabelle: Okay i'm still mad at y'all for yesterday, but I just got a text</p><p>Annabelle: That is very confusing</p><p>Regan: What is it?</p><p>Annabelle: Okay so its from neilbert and he's asking if I have a twin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Monday, June 8th, 2020</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>8:37 am</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Richie T. &gt; Steve (Manager)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Richie:</strong> Hey where r u?</p><p><strong>ManagerMan</strong>: At the Nature center with Mr. Denbroughs publisher and the owner of the park</p><p><strong>ManagerMan</strong>: Talking about what that damn kid told your husband</p><p><strong>ManagerMan</strong>: The kids been known to lie about shit like that, so we're good</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Kay then, Good thing too, sis should be showing up at any moment</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: She has brought 1 kid and 3 teens, so</p><p><strong>ManagerMan</strong>: Oh god not again</p><p><strong>ManagerMan</strong>: This better not be like last time your nephew went to one of your events</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Hope not, altho have to admit it was hilarious to watch all those chickens go straight for the food table and basically run over that intern</p><p><strong>ManagerMan</strong>: She had to be hospitalized Richard</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: She found it funny too! That intern was so cool about it, I think she got a good job out of it too</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Also she adopted some of those chickens, pretty sure she won from that incident actually</p><p><strong>ManagerMan:</strong> You can't see it, but i'm crossing my fingers and hoping this week doesn't go to shit!</p><p>
  <strong>ManagerMan: ...</strong>
</p><p><strong>Richie: </strong>Ohhhh that's a lot of texting there stevenno</p><p><strong>ManagerMan</strong>: It already sucks that I'm in the cabin without a working fridge, and I have to share it with the publisher and some of your friends from Derry, I'm also getting the distinct feeling that this owner is shady and may be ripping us all off, Also pretty sure they aren't protecting us from fans or paparazzi, all that's here are 2 rangers and a fence</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: I mean fair, he does look like the villain of some high school comedy, but chill okay?</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: If anything goes bad, we can just go to one of bevs cabins for the rest of it, it's like plan b and shit</p><p><strong>ManagerMan</strong>: It better, I'm looking for hotels nearby in case shit hits the fan</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>8:46 am</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Don Haggerty &gt; Mike Denbrough</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Don: </strong>Hey we're here now, nay particular place we should go?</p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>I think u have to go to the offices to get a key, should be after the building with a totem pole in front of it</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: Is Adrian doing better?</p><p><strong>Don</strong>: Yeah, he's gotten used to the only having one eye thing, and he didn't get carsick once</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: Thats fantastic!</p><p><strong>Don</strong>: Okay got the keys to cabin 5, something wrong with the fridge their?</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: Oh? You can use our fridge if u need to</p><p><strong>Don</strong>: They said some guy was taking it out today and a new one was going to be put in tomorrow, sucks there aren't any other cabins clustered together with the 2</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: It's very oddly constructed here, Ben has been going into architect mode whenever he looks at the maps</p><p><strong>Don</strong>: Okay, so there's a congregation of teens in front of the cabin, doing what I can only describe as an impromptu band session</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: Oh Richie said his nephew brought friends</p><p>Don: Adrian is out and all their heads just snapped to attention</p><p><strong>Don</strong>: I've lost my boyfriend to a bunch of teens now stroking his ego over how awesome he looks</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: I can see that now, on porch</p><p><strong>Don</strong>: Oh hey!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>9:02 am</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bill Denbrough &gt; Audra Phillips</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Did you find the place okay</p><p><strong>Audra</strong>: Yeah, sorry i'm late, transportation was a nightmare</p><p><strong>Audra</strong>: Anything spooky happen yet?</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Nope, except Mike met a crossdresser who gave him and Stan tips for cool spots in the park</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: And gossiped about how dead animals seem to be littering the trails</p><p><strong>Audra</strong>: Gross</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Richie said his manager talked with the owner of the park, just some trouble maker little brother to a staff member</p><p><strong>Audra</strong>: Weird</p><p><strong>Audra</strong>: You sure about this place?</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: It's shady, but I can't explain it</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: I just want to have a week in the woods and have a creepy atmosphere</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: With friends!</p><p><strong>Audra</strong>: Wow, you are more horror writer-esque with each passing day</p><p><strong>Audra</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>Audra</strong>: Is your husband going to be alright that i'm here Bill?</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: It's okay, he said it was alright</p><p>Bill: One sec, just heard something outside</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Cabin in the Woods</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10:34 am</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Annabelle: </strong>Okay i'm still mad at y'all for yesterday, but I just got a text</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: That is very confusing</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: What is it?</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Okay so its from neilbert and he's asking if I have a twin</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: And he sent a pic of said twin</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: And the fucker looks just like me, like no joke he is me if i didn't have to wear glasses and didn't have heterochromia</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: The only Hetero thing about me</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Come on Chucky show us the pic!</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: </p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Holy shit</p><p><strong>Firestarter</strong>: We found a doppelganger</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: Why is he in the storage for the park shop?</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: </p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: My brain hurts now just by looking at that statement</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: Yeah, a doppelganger of a doppelganger</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Gonna mute the chat for a bit, grabbing the fucked up fridge now</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Oh!!! Can you put it near the watch tower?</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Sure, but only if you get me some of Ms. Nancy's cookies</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Deal, what kind?</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Whatever going now bye</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: What r u going to do with a fridge?</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Wait</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: Probably going to decorate it and sleep in it, who knows</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: I bet money its that</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: OH definitely</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Btw pretty sure my double's lookign for me now</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: What makes you think that?</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Neilton texted me that they just said that</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Brb gonna go hide in the woods before they have the possibility to get to the cabin</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: There any real reason why your thought process went straight to something so stupid</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Would 'my gut is telling me to do it' be a good explanation?</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Can one of you guys at home please grab him</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Too late, he got out through his window</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: Should have realized that thud from the roof wasn't another random giant bird</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: Well now we have to pause our Archer marathon</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Ass.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dean Tozier &gt; Mom</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10:59 am</strong>
</p><p><strong>Dean:</strong> Hey ma, going to wander around the woods to find my doppelganger</p><p><strong>Mom</strong>: There any proof of said doppelganger?</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: Well just got called some name dude's name and got berated for something by one of the park rangers</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: And then I had to explain I wasn't Richard, and had to show him school ID</p><p><strong>Mom</strong>: Are you alright?</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: Yes mom</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: Anyway he said it was weirdly uncanny how alike we looked</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: So Rip, Way and I r going to look for this dude</p><p><strong>Mom</strong>: Okay, please be careful in there</p><p><strong>Mom</strong>: Fran and I are getting to know our housemates, will be getting pizza soon</p><p><strong>Mom</strong>: Well Fran is becoming fast friends with this young man whos takin the fridge away</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: 'Kay, Rip says to get her some garlic knots if u can</p><p>Mom: Sure, have fun!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Video found on Waylon's phone</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Timestamped at 1:25 pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Phone Camera is pointed at a trail maker with a red 7, frame is shaking before being pointed towards the trail in question,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong> a blue clothed figure is hurrying down the path, but group talking is keeping on their tail]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Waylon: "You really think that's him?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Camera quickly turns to Dean, who is hurrying along with Ripley]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dean: "I think so. Hey Dude!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Goes back to path, figure is now much closer and seen to have very curly black hair and wearing a fugly blue sweater,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>a pink collared shirt underneath, and a pair of purple shorts. He is barefoot for some reason, and is wearing a pair of blue headphones]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ripley: "Probably can't hear us, why the fuck is he barefoot out here?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Waylon: "There's also the fact he's wearing a sweater in the middle of summer. Other than those wardrobe choices he could look like you from the back."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dean: "Well I wanna see the front, so HEY!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Figure full body flinches and starts to run quickly, camera jerks as the others run and call out for him]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dean: "WE JUST WANNA TALK COME BACK HERE!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Figure: "FUCK OFF."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Waylon: "RUDE."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ripley: "WHY ARE YOU EVEN RUNNING ANYWAY FASHION DISASTER?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Figure: "I HAD A DREAM LAST NIGHT ABOUT RUNNING AND IT WAS WEIRD AND CONFUSING WHICH THEY ALWAYS FUCKING ARE."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Figure goes to hurry down a long wooden staircase that's part of the trail, loud thumping </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>can be heard as the figures feet takes each step and is quick enough that he's at the bottom</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>right when the 3 teens start down it. Figure runs further away and passes a trail marker with a bright red 8</strong> <strong>]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Waylon: *Pant* "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH US?" *Pant* "Holy shit how is he that fast?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Figure: "APPARENTLY ENOUGH, OH BY THE WAY WATCH THE SECOND TO LAST STEP. GOODBYE~."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Figure turns off the path and hurries into some bushes, the group hurries after him, but stop when Dean trips on</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>the second to last step, which now has a large crack in the old wood at the edge that the camera zooms in on]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dean: "Shit! That hurt. What the fuck was that even about?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ripley: "Not sure, but damn was that weird. You okay Seby?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Camera shows Dean being helped up by Waylon off camera]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dean: "Yeah i'm fine, shit, was that the step he was yelling about?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Waylon: "Yup, think he can tell the future?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dean: "Don't be crazy, he probably knew it was a shit staircase or whatever."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ripley: "Yeah, pretty sure he hit every step though. Either of you notice that his foot steps sounded weird or was it just me?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Camera turns to her and shows her hurrying to the bushes and looking over them to see if she could spot something]</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ripley: "Yeah he's straight up gone. I want garlic knots."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dean: "Damn okay, let's go get Garlic knots. You got the map still Waylon our Way out?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Waylon: "Yeah, and that could have been better."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[Video Ends]</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Cabin in the Woods</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Earlier that day)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>5:00 am</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>FireStarter:</strong> Not to be rude but wtf r u wearing Richie and what happened to your hair?</p><p><strong>Annabelle: </strong>Comfort clothes and I stole your hair curlers to do a perm kit I got from the drug store</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Wtf y a perm????????????</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Because i've seen what straight looks like on me</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: And never again</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: The Fuck you already had curly hair</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: I'm making damn sure it doesn't come back</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Also an hour and a half into this, u can't stop me</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Not unless U wanna wake up being choked by my disembodied hand</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Go tf back to sleep people</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: I shall do that in half an hour, after I get all the smell out</p><p>
  <strong>7:00 am</strong>
</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: How's that perm looking dolly?</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: He looks like that kid from the turning</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Stfu</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Definitely acting like him with all that brooding in the corner he's doing</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: So poofy, so precious, must cuddle</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: No gross stuff in the living room!</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Yer gross, let us cuddle in peace!</p><p>
  <strong>3:00 pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Okay so I kinda regret the perm now</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: Smell is everywhere and my hair is now way too similar to the doppelganger</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Oh yeah, that's big dicks nephew</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: A sentence that I didn't yet did expect coming from u</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: I REMEMBER THE NAME NOW</p><p><strong>Annabelle</strong>: The name to wat</p><p>
  <strong><em>Nos4@2</em> changed <em>Annabelle's</em> name to <em>MilesFairchild</em></strong>
</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Ffs</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: ...ok yeh I can see it</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Now u</p><p><strong>Nos4@2</strong>: Sure</p><p>
  <strong>3:15 pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>Nos4@2:</strong> Having trouble there buddy?</p><p>
  <strong><em>MilesFairchild</em> changed <em>Nos4@2's</em> name to <em>Gillman</em></strong>
</p><p><strong>Gillman: </strong>Okay i'm going to need an explanation</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild: </strong>That's what they called the creature from the black lagoon in the movie</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild: </strong>And I know you like to dive into the river a lot</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Pretty sure he snacks on the fish in their</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: Slander</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: He does sometimes.</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Stopped after a crawfish got his finger though.</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: I REMEMBER THAT LMAO</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDIT: Okay so when I posted this last night (very early morning because screw a normal sleep schedule) I thought I was forgetting something, and I forgot to type the rest of the last group chat. Like a good chunk of it, so sorry about that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Monster Mash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mix of interesting events</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Park Incident Report</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday, October 31st, 2018</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Park Ranger Reporting Incident:<span class="u"> Neil A. Walker </span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Time Incident Ocurred:<span class="u"> 11:30 pm </span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Details Leading to incident:</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b> For about a month staff and park guests have reported seeing a group of teenagers in the woods, regular park goers say they keep seeing a girl with red hair, a boy in a red hoodie/shorts, and a boy with a green raincoat and 'sharp' teeth. The group seemed to be shooing guests from trail 12, one guest said that the girl cursed them out after one 'compliment' from said guest (Need to look into that, this guest is known for sexual harassment, but isn't usually discouraged by any recipient, unlike this time), a family says that the raincoat boy was by the stream and telling the youngest about monsters around the 12th marker, graphic enough to scare the child. There are also rumors cropping up of actual monsters around there that come out at night, such as a body with large spider legs coming out of the head that walks the trails at night, a mannequin that also wanders, and zombies. Due to it being October and no evidence of said kids being found, all rumors were dismissed. Although Mr. Martin did think it would be a good idea to do a haunted ghost tour of certain trails. Not the best idea but it lead to finding the reason for the rumors.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pre-Notes:</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u"> Is related to the incident reports about stolen property from the construction site of new cabins and from the apartment (in N.C.) of Ms. Lile (One Antique H.H.Stricker Lancaster Axe with refurbished handle)</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Incident:</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u"> I(Ranger Walker) decided to go with the last tour group to make sure none of them got lost or tried to run off. The group made its way through while Mr. Martin lead the way with an underpaid intern who was tripping over their lines. Ms. Lile also came for the last tour trip to critique it and see if they should do it next year (And to see if she could find the little thief that took from her axe collection, may god have mercy on their soul). Halfway through the tour Ms. Lile stops and looked towards Trail 12 before walking towards it, I followed after her and questioned what she was doing. "I saw something scurry past the marker. Shall we go now?" She looked determined to go and I know how stubborn she can get, so I went along with her. We walked for awhile and we were solely going off of one small flashlight and her knowledge of the area. We started hearing voices further up and only one sounds familiar, the new hired maintenance man Patrick Neibolt, weird last name but not the point. It sounds like an argument is taking place, and at this point we've turned the flashlight off to get closer. We kept going up this old abandoned path that was hidden behind some overgrowth and found the faulty watchtower and a blazing fire. Neibolt is arguing with a smaller young man with a white sheet wrapped around his shoulders. It seemed to be about how the younger had driven Sonia(?) into the park and consequently into a large tree close to the watch tower, the younger arguing about how it had been super stormy at the time and how everyone was tired. While they argued further I also noted there being 4 other teens. 2 are by the fire, a girl with bright red hair feeding the embers with what I assumed is the wood of the tree they hit, while a boy in a green raincoat is wiping off makeup and looking over a candy bag. Another teen is working on Sonia (an R.v.) nearby, the last teen is chopping up more wood for the fire. I looked over to Ms. Lile and she is staring right at the boy chopping wood, and decides to enter the field. The arguing continues while the 2 teens by the fire stop and stare at us, the one in the sheet is also staring and he just runs over to the teen working on the r.v. who is still working on said recreational vehicle. Something runs past us and it looks to be 3 large rats running towards the R.v. and are climbing up the sheet of the teen now hiding behind mechanic teen. Patrick turned around and looked at the both of us in confusion. After some explanation we have found out that Patrick and these 5 kids have been living in the watch tower after incident above, 'Ricky' getting a job to pay for repairs to their vehicle. He also got the others to apologize for stealing the wood and tools they used to repair the watch tower. Ms. Lile was talking with the teen who seemed to have stolen the axe to help chop up the wood from the fallen tree, and she showed him how to properly chop the wood, and said she would lend him a better axe. </span></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Actions Taken:</b>
</p><p><span class="u"> <strong> After wrangling up all teens and getting no info on who their parents are besides "We don't have any, gross." and "Ricky is the parental guardian to us all technically." It has been decided that due to there being stolen property and an old oak, it has been decided that all teens will work for the park until the collected debt is paid. Patrick Neibolt will have his pay docked, Beverly Scom, Stanley Scom, and William Den will also be working with Ms. Nile in the Nature Center promoting the nature there, Edward Brak with help Patrick with certain maintenance issues, and </strong> </span> <span class="u"> <strong>Richard Neibolt will have odd jobs working for Mr. Martin and Ms. Nile. Due to Patrick Neibolt producing the paperwork showing that he was in fact the guardian to all of these teens, the police were not called, which is weird. All of them are thankfully being moved to one of the staff cabins and out of the watch tower/R.v., it is already too cold outside for that.</strong> </span></p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Reason Why They Have Those Last Names</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Lost Boys and 1 Gal</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: Okay, where did Stan go?</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: He and Bill went to meet with the fake Id people</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: Why didn't any of u wake me up??</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: 'Cuz you've been awake for 4 straight days and at some point said, and I quote, 'Dudes theres a goddamn turtle flyin in front of me, its sayin some weird shit man' and that was 2 days ago</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: I don't believe it</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: I have audio proof of it, playing it now</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: Okay, so no more 5 5 hour energies in a row</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: I mean live your life but that was a terrible idea to begin with</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Like sleep is for the weak but goddamn are we suddenly very fucking weak</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: I am right here, the one who slept for literally 2 decades</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: Oh honey</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: If you haven't noticed, you kinda break under pressure</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Physically and mentally</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: WTF I DO NOT</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: BITCH U LOOK READY TO CRY &amp; U STILL HAVE CRACKS ON UR ARM FROM WHEN YOU FELL OVER YESTERDAY</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: AND STOP PICKING AT IT YOU TWINK</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: Ffs calm down back there!</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: We got the papers, open up!</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: Oh good, how do they look</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: Pretty decent tbh, although...</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: Oh god what happened</p><p><strong>SpiderStan</strong>: Uh, we forgot where we put the list of fake names and other shit, and the dude was impatient as fuck so.</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: We panicked and put shit down, might as well look at them</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Did they literally just lock themselves in the bathroom</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: Good, they have protection from Bev</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: What's happening? Shouldn't we start talking? I worked hard on my words</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: Not now Richie, if I open my mouth i'm pretty sure only a horrifying scream will come out</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: It can't be that bad</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: I stand corrected</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: YTF IS MY LAST NAME LITERALLY JUST SCOM?</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: IS THAT THE LAST PART TO HANSCOM'S NAME???</p><p><strong>SpiderStan</strong>: WE PANICKED!</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: Stanford, Billiard, I love you both</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: But what in fucks name gave you the idea to give me the last name Neibolt</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: We went into a newer, cooler state of panic towards the end</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: Welp</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: I have a little brother now</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: Because my last name is also Neibolt</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: At least you got 1 thing right, got birth certificates, guardianship papers</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: Yeah, dude was very thorough</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: Feel a little bad lying about our backstories</p><p><strong>Captain</strong>: Until he started to try and scam us, then he thought he was a chicken</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Nice</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Also pretty sure this all looks suspicious af put together</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: Wats your name then drip?</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: It's Brak</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: Brakity Brak</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: Brak and Brawl</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: Brak to the Future</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Phone has been revoked, if u want say that shit aloud</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: If u dare</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: I smell burning plastic, Bev I swear to god if you break the lock on that door</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Their screams of fear for the inevitable are hilarious</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: And Richie almost just fell over again</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: Got my phone back yay</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: And my hero, oh brave knight, would you like a kiskghsltnbi;</p><p><strong>Zomboi</strong>: No throwing people!</p><p><strong>SpiderStan</strong>: Don't worry he hit the couch.</p><p><strong>SpiderStan</strong>: And Mr. Brak's face is an interesting color.</p><p><strong>lifealertbitch</strong>: Stfu at least I didn't give most of everyone 4 letter last names</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: Yeah, like he didn't have a 4 letter last name like before</p><p><strong>DirtyDolly</strong>: At least the screamings stopped, pretty sure everyone has a headache now</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> February 28th, 2017</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, wanna go for a walk?"</p><p>Richie had been putting away the non-breakable plates back into the small cabinets above the sink when he heard that question, turning his head a little to glance over to Eddie, he nearly dropped one of the plates when he did a double take and stared at the slightly taller teen.</p><p>Eddie was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red hoodie over a simple black polo. What caught the puppet boy's attention was not this outfit though, it was the fact that Eddie was far too clean. If Og Eddie wasn't currently pushing 40 Richie would think they just got busted, even if that wasn't a possibility at this time.</p><p>Richie looked down at his own clothes, a blue sweatshirt with a random sports mascot on it, stuffed into a pair of black shorts, and bare feet that lightly clinked on the floor since his toes didn't exactly transition to human skin yet, which was just a level of weird that Richie was used to at this point, being the 1 Neibolt that changed the most.</p><p>Richie felt underprepared for this, but he just nodded his head. "Lemme get re-re-ready." He said and walked over to get on a pair of black knee socks that covered his outlined joints, and a pair of paint splattered shoes Stan had stolen for him from somewhere. Quickly swiping some cover up on the dot scars bordering his lips, not willing to wear the surgical mask today, he turned to Eddie and they left</p><p>After some walking, they made their way towards the nearest subway station. Eddie was leading the way of course, since Richie had no clue where the other wanted to take him. That's what he got from the sentence anyway. Oh wait he was talking, shit Richie focus, even if he now smelled like apples and lavender, which meant he got to Bev's body wash.</p><p>"So there was this thing that I read up on the area, mostly places to eat and what to look at here. There is no giant apple by the way, so for the love of god shut up about it," Richie pouted and held up a since sweater sleeve and slipped it down to reveal the beauty of his middle finger, "Anyway, I wanted to check out this place that has the best pizza? There's also some shopping we could do, and central park, have some friends there..." The brunette said, swiping some hair out of his eyes.</p><p>Now Richie had to stay in the Rv, Patrick and him were both paranoid that someone would see his joints or steal the Rv, so he stayed. IT didn't help that he wore as few clothes as possible. He couldn't really help it, certain fabrics just felt <em>wrong</em> against his skin, Richie didn't know what kind, just that when he felt it on him it felt just so wrong that he didn't want it on him for longer than necessary. So he either wore shorts or soft leggings. Richie refused anything else otherwise, even in this cold ass weather.</p><p>Richie was getting off track, fuck. To put it simply, the others left to look for stuff to do during the day, Eddie had been hanging out with a group of gutter punk teens at some skate park in New York City. How that happened, the puppet didn't want to know. Okay, he did, he wanted to know how the fuck this happened, since he rarely saw Eddie anymore and only got to him through text!</p><p>Wait when did they enter the train? He looked around for a bit in confusion, Eddie just rolled his eyes and went to hold Richie's covered hand. Richie could feel his face start to turn a little pink from the contact.</p><p>Richie took his time looking around the station they stopped at, eyes basically wandering around and sticking to brightly colored signs or clothes. Eddie had to tug on his arm several times to get him moving, finally they ended up at a mall. The place was fucking huge and it made Richie all the more aware of how short he currently was. At least it was better than being toddler sized. He also found out that Eddie teased him about how short he was, and goddamn he wondered when he would be taller than the other.</p><p>"...What'er we doin' 'ere 'gain?" Richie asked, looking to Eddie, who was looking over a map before they started to walk again. "We're getting you some clothes." Richie looked confused, looking down at what he had on. He already had some! He couldn't feel much of the cold yet, but he was good for 2 more months.</p><p>He shook his head and tried to dig his heels into the ground. It wasn't dirt though so he just made that awful screeching noise. "Oh stop being a big baby, I got the money for it so let's go!" Eddie said, and that got Richie to go, but not after poking Eddie's cheek and pouting about it.</p><p>After some looking around and dragging Richie from the large assortment of mystery figurines, he had a new black jacket, distressed jeans, and a sweater that felt like heaven and looked like hell had thrown it out onto the curb just from how fugly it was. Richie had to look away when the total came up, a hand to his chest and looking very distressed, using his free hand to fan his face. Eddie just rolled his eyes and paid for the clothes, leaving Richie giggling and walking out with the new clothes on.</p><p>Next stop was out on the street, Richie huddled close to Eddie and telling him about the things he saw on his phone, mostly funny stories and ridiculous cat videos.</p><p>They passed by some fancy Italian restaurant, a couple seated by the window and noticing the pair passing by. The couple was originally from Derry and had been living in New York City for a short amount of time, one of them just now getting used to normal human life after having been 'eaten' by a weird shape-shifting clown.</p><p>Don Hagarty drank his water and nodded towards the passing teens, his eyes glittering with a small joy. "Much better than the shit hole, 'ey?" The teens had been the seventh gay couple they had seen after sitting down.</p><p>Adrian Mellon nodded his head, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, much better." He said, and the gay couple toasted to finally being free to be who they were. They went back to their dinner and their conversation about college and Adrian's upcoming eye doctor appointment. Also the fact that after this it was another month of ramen and chili.</p><p>Back to the young teenage monsters, they had finally arrived at Joe's Pizza, each buying a big slice and taking it outside to a nearby park. "...sometimes Gail will do this trick where his legs are here and the board is a little under her like this..." Eddie was trying to explain it with his hands while Richie nearly had a fucking meltdown over how good pizza tasted. He hadn't started eating until several months ago, when his stomach finally decided to show up and stab him with 'hunger pains'.</p><p>That hadn't been a good week obviously. A very embarrassing week actually. Silently making fun of the others while they went through hell the first few weeks of their organs 'restarting', probably hadn't been the best move on his part.</p><p>Richie hoarked his slice down while Eddie talked about the gang he had met during his exploration of the subway systems in town. </p><p>Suddenly the excited boy had stopped talking and Richie heard a rustling sound, which caught his attention almost immediately.</p><p>Eddie held out a small package to Richie, along with a button that had a pink godzilla on it. Richie looked confused and took both things, finally noting that the box was a horror blind box from the mall.</p><p>"Thought you might like something like that, was on sale too so no busting my balls on the budget." Eddie grunted, looking Richie in the eyes before quickly looking away, face darkening. Richie was getting a bit hot under the collar just from that, so he quickly opened it up, also ripping the silver bag open to find irony in the box.</p><p>The little figure inside was The Puppet from the Fnaf franchise. Both were a bit tensed, but then Richie grinned widely and held the little thing close.</p><p>"Thanks Edsy, yeh beautiful ra' bastard." He said, giggling softly and putting the little guy in the pocket of his new jacket. "How'dja get 'em though?"</p><p>"Oh I just snatched the buttons and i grabbed the box and paid for it when you weren't looking." Eddie said, not blinking that much as he ate the pizza almost sloppily. Some black goo slipped from his lips and he discreetly spat that into his nearly finished drink. He stuck his tongue out at Richie, who grabbed it and pulled on it with little force.</p><p>"Hey Eddie! How's the date going?" Someone was yelling, making Richie jump and pull his hand back. Suddenly there was a group of teens surrounding them looking like, if Richie was thinking it right, like punks and goths decided to form an alliance and then ended up having kids.</p><p>Eddie had grinned when he saw the group, that and they flustered Richie enough to get that cute bewildered look onto his face.</p><p>While Eddie greeted the others, Richie was processing the words that had just been said. Some things clicked in his head very quickly. Eddie was clean, just took Richie shopping, to a dinner, just gave him gifts!</p><p>The rat bastard tricked him into a date!</p><p>A weird one, but a date nonetheless!</p><p>They even held hands, oh god.</p><p>Richie snapped out of his little freak out when someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. It wasn't Eddie, he didn't wear that many rings. His eyes went up the arm attached to the fingers and he found a girl with slicked back brown hair and heavy under eyeshadow. "You good there space cadet?"</p><p>"Yeah. So yer the bandits that Edsy talks 'bout?" He asked, looking around at the group and noting colors, that would help with remembering.</p><p>"Sure, and you must be the little cutie he never stops talking about. What's your name doll?" A tall guy had sat down next to Richie and slung an arm around him, grinning wide and in the smallers face. He had a torn leather jacket on over a bright red shirt and eyebrow piercings.</p><p>"Richie, an' awww, he talks' about lil' ol me?" Richie asked, pulling his face away from the guy that looked way too familiar, he couldn't quite tell why though. He pushed dudes face away and earned some 'Ohs' from the group, the guy leant back to give Richie space. The girl had gone to sit near Eddie and smirk at him knowingly.</p><p>Dude with the piercings nodded his head. "Yeah, always worried about you since your stuck in that Rv, right?" Richie just nodded his head. "Sucks teh be in there...'sides the fact I can fuck with 'ther rv peeps." He got that sentence out and cringed, fuck that sounded bad.</p><p>They all talked for an hour at least before the group had to go and get to their homes, Richie had 2 new contacts, and Eddie was beyond embarrassed by the group and Richie swapping stories. At the end the two started walking back to the R.v. at 10 pm.</p><p>"So...we wen' on a date?" Richie asked, looking over at Eddie.</p><p>"Maybe. Was it alright?" Eddie asked, looking at him and trying to pinpoint an emotion on that pale face.</p><p>"Twas' 'lrigh' dear eduardo~. Hopefu'ly the secon' is better." Richie said, holding onto Eddie's hand and squeezing it gently, before pulling him towards a dessert shop that was near to closing.</p><p>"Second? Cool, yeah very cool. Oh shit are those sugar cookies."</p><p>"Dessert."</p><p>"Ah that one came out clearly, keep those lessons going okay?"</p><p>"Okay... oh thank foock <em>mint</em>."</p><p>They got back to the Rv in alright shape, although they seemed to have accumulated 3 guests on the way back, and after some hardcore begging and a bribery of ginger snaps, Eddie got to keep the 3 rats. Richie was starting to think that New York could grow on him.</p><p>4 days later, after getting through terrible New York traffic, they all left NYC after a run in with the Denbrough's. Richie clutched the book close to his chest, having a feeling it would be needed for something. It better be, Eddie was up front with Patrick and texting somebody. It wasn't anyone in that vehicle.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Procrastination is a weird thing to deal with during this time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lemons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There once was a bitter sweet man and they called him Lemon Boy<br/>He was growing in my garden and I<br/>Pulled him out by his hair like a weed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took awhile to update, writers block has me by the throat and procrastination is backing 'em up<br/>Oh as a reminder<br/>MilesFairchild: Neibolt Richie<br/>Regan: Neibolt Eddie<br/>Gillman: Neibolt Bill<br/>TheThing: Neibolt Stan<br/>FireStarter: Neibolt Beverly<br/>LivingDead: Neibolt Patrick</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tuesday, June 9th, 2020</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:04 am</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Richie N. &gt; Neil W.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Richie N.</strong>: Hey Neilberto, got a ? bout the pic of the dude from yesterday</p><p><strong>Neil W.</strong>: Wow never seen u up this early</p><p><strong>Neil W.</strong>: Whats up?</p><p><strong>Richie N.</strong>: Currently stress baking, so</p><p><strong>Richie N.</strong>: Anyway he looks so goddamn uncomfortable</p><p><strong>Neil W.</strong>: Yeah, gave him the talk you were supposed to get right beforehand</p><p><strong>Neil W.</strong>: So wasn't all that comfortable with the pic, so i had to give collateral</p><p><strong>Richie N.</strong>: Collateral?</p><p><strong>Neil W.</strong>: A pic for a pic</p><p><strong>Richie N.</strong>: Oh God</p><p><strong>Richie N.</strong>: Plz tell me it wasn't an embarrassing pic at least</p><p><strong>Neil W.</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>Richie N.</strong>: Neilberto No! ,owo,</p><p><strong>Neil W.</strong>: Hey now, don't u use that face on me</p><p><strong>Richie N.</strong>: ,OwO,</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Losers Club™</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:35</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: I smell heaven somewhere</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Plz tell me y'all smell it too</p><p><strong>Micycle</strong>: Heaven smells like lemon bars?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: No not that, theres something else</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: It smells like chocolate</p><p><strong>sMeds</strong>: I smell that too, think its coming from the other side of the lake</p><p><strong>Haystack</strong>: I don't smell anything</p><p><strong>Micycle</strong>: We're outside the cabin, Rich is roving around sniffing the air like a blood hound</p><p><strong>WinterFire</strong>: I can see that</p><p><strong>WinterFire</strong>: And now have it on film</p><p><strong>WinterFire</strong>: Richie your niece is adorable btw</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Wats going on? 0.0</p><p><strong>Haystack</strong>: She made a bunch of flower crowns for everyone</p><p><strong>Haystack</strong>: With help</p><p><strong>sMeds</strong>: Oh that's sweet</p><p><strong>sMeds</strong>: Also richie don't you dare dive into the lake</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Its smells so good tho</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Hey u think whoever is making that stuff would take credit?</p><p><strong>BigBill</strong>: Oh look, my husband by the lake helping friend 1 drag wet friend away from said lake</p><p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: Everybody Shut Up.</p><p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: There's a hummingbird.</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Bird dad has returned</p><p><strong>BigBill: </strong>Bird dad</p><p><strong>Micycle: </strong>Bird dad</p><p><strong>sMeds: </strong>Bird dad</p><p><strong>WinterFire: </strong>Bird dad</p><p><strong>Haystack:</strong> Bird dad</p><p><strong>Plum:</strong> Bird dad</p><p><strong>StantheMan</strong>: I feel attacked. You even got my wife doing it</p><p><strong>Plum</strong>: Sweety you've been bird dad for years now</p><p><strong>Plum</strong>: Just let it happen</p><p><strong>Haystack</strong>: We should probably make a group chat for the entire vacation group, since no one has stopped texting this entire time</p><p><strong>Micycle</strong>: Ah that sounds like a good idea, it would help to keep tabs on everyone</p><p><strong>Plum</strong>: Is this because of the rumors thing earlier?</p><p><strong>Micycle</strong>: Maybe, probably shouldn't ignore it</p><p><strong>BigBill</strong>: I'll make the chat, everyone add whoever is on the trip to it</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Hey everyone i have uncle chee's phone!</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: ❤️💖❤️😻😻💖❤️💖</p><p><strong>sMeds</strong>: Hey Fran, whats uncle Chee doing now?</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Hes laying on the ground and trying to dry off thru photosinthesis</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: Did it right after you went upstairs uncle ed 😹</p><p><strong>Micycle</strong>: He also happens to be wearing the purple crown i see</p><p><strong>Trashmouth</strong>: I have another purple 1 if u want it!</p><p><strong>Micycle</strong>: That would be lovely</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Cabin in the Woods</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:36 am</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: Holy shit</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: It smells like life decided to make a molotov cocktail with the lemons we refused</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Nice sentence? Sorry scatterbrained today.</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: S'okay Stan, want to do a puzzle?</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Yes please. :)</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Sorry just took out lemon bars</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: I heard a noise outside earlier and found a crate filled with lemons</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: So i've been attempting lemon recipes for the past 2 hours</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: I call bullshit, no way u heard anything under that fucking pile of blankets</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Ok first off thats not how the pile works, my face is the only thing out there so of course i heard that shit</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: How didn't we hear it then?</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Idk, y are u able to text while in the mud pit?</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Its called a sandwich bag and I love it</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: And to be honest the lemon smell is fucking intoxicating at this point</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Wtf happened to the kitchen?!</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: :3</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Whats up</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: I'm pretty sure pinocchio here massacred most of those lemons and the shit is everywhere</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Awesome, gimme</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: The massacred remains of mystery lemons or the mystery fruit of my labors?</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Both, I want the peels in here with me</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: I ain't touching any of it or staying long to see where this convo goes</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Peace out!</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Say hi to Kat for me!</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Sure, hopefully she's wrapped her head around the fact we have powers and are the torn off pieces of souls from several traumitized kids used to scare the shit out of them</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: Fuck is that what u told her?</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Pretty much, i showed her the fire thing too</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: I think she took it well enough anyway</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: She liked how pretty my fire was</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: Ah, love</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: So pure, so innocent</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: She fainted right after and woke up freaking out</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Oh thank fuck I thought she was crazy for a bit there.</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Hey now, sane people can still be calm when they find out a big secret from their now girlfriend that seems improbable to reality</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Oh fuck where did that sentence even come from</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: My bf is smarter than ur gf Bev</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Shut up ur bf once got taken by a damn group of haunted doll enthusiasts after he dressed up in thriftstore clothes</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: In my defence I looked damn good in that suit and I wasn't used to holding myself up on my own legs</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: If anything the words "Oh fuck that doll is definitely haunted" will never leave me</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: I'm surprised they didn't notice me looking around for you guys</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Or that I stole their money</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Ah I still like to think I scared the absolute shit out of them when I came over</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Yeah, or it was Patrick right behind you, covered in bandages and glaring at them until they gave you Richie</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: I suddenly hear music, the fuck</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Oh ffs</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: In other news, away from my near kidnapping by haunted doll enthusiasts, I remembered a song about lemons</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Massacre collected, coming out with the bucket and a plate of several lemon bakes that have not burnt</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Hearing the lyrics now, Ed I think you make a good lemon boy.</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Fuck off</p><p>
  <strong>9:42</strong>
</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: Okay i'll bite, what's happening</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: We're doing a puzzle and earlier Richie was singing the song while dumping a bucket of massacred lemons on top of Eddie's head.</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: He then stripped to his underwear and joined Eddie in the mud pit</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: And now, the weather</p><hr/><p>??? 2016</p><p> </p><p>Richie didn't remember much of the days when Pennywise awoke from it's slumber, only that the others had woken up too for some reason. Through the old wood of his coffin, he could hear movement and voices of several creations. Weirdly enough he could hear pretty much anything in the Neibolt house, he guessed since the walls were as thin as paper, or he assumed they were.</p><p>He didn't really stay awake for long though, only awakening when certain things happened, like when he was 'recycled'. It wasn't as bad as he heard it would be. The only thing that happened was one of his eyes was taken and later replaced with another one that just sort of...slithered in.</p><p>Richie wasn't worried though, he was used to things slithering and squirming on and in him.</p><p>The puppet, doll, whatever the hell he was, slept on. As Richie slept he dreamt of several things happening, mainly a giant turtle staring at him while weird stuff was happening around the both of them. He couldn't move to look around though, not until a large flipper touched him on the forehead, then suddenly he was awake and being jostled around by some asshole, running like a chicken without its head.</p><p>There was way too much happening, like the fact that he couldn't even hear whoever it was that was running, a loud racket was happening around him, something large was falling around them and there was splashing water that could be heard faintly. They were in the sewers?</p><p>It didn't take long for the sounds to finally stop, besides the sound of whoever was running through sewer water. The coffin was being shifted and he could hear his porcelain limbs hitting each other. Not all that pleasant if Richie was being honest. There was yelling and the sound of a car revving nearby, where the hell were they? Fuck this, Richie was going back to sleep, even if he was upside down. Sweet bliss came in the form of more weird dreams, mostly of a blue car driving down a long, long road.</p><p>The next time Richie awoke it was to Eddie manipulating his arms to make it look like he was doing some cutesy shit, and apparently the immediate reaction to that was to lift his leg, and bring it down hard onto the others shin. While Eddie was writhing on the ground and Richie was looking down at his fallen opponent and very drunk on the new power that was <em>standing</em> <em>on his 2 legs</em>, he heard Stan say something that was a blanket term from this point forward.</p><p>"...well that's new."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Cabin in the Woods</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>11:45 am</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Okay, why does the cabin smell like Mr. Clean jizz in here</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: And why is Ranger Stevens here?</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: I made a shit ton of lemon cookies and lemonade</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: And Ms. Darla smelt the cookies and she's really nice :3</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Where would you even get enough lemons to do that?</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Wtf</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Everything alright down there? I just heard the yelling</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Ricky walked into the kitchen and saw just how many cookies there were, and was very surprised. Also there's mud everywhere.</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: There can't be that many.</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: Everything is covered</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: (lemohell.jpg) (<em>Photo shows a small, open kitchen area filled with all available plates and bowls in house filled with cookies, ranging from lemon crinkle to mexican wedding cookies. The kitchen floor is covered in muddy foot prints and a wild Richie without makeup on is peering out from behind a fallen chair, mud in hair and a cookie in his mouth, Ricky just off to the side staring into the kitchen like a giant tarantula was chilling in the lemon crate, which has a note peeking out from underneath it</em>)</p><p><strong>FireGoddess</strong>: lmao</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: The cookies are delicious.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>12:04 pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Everyone start packing, we're going</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Wait what</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hey!</strong> </em>
</p><p><em> <strong>We found you at last</strong> </em> <em> <strong> :)</strong> </em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Thought running out of the big apple would help?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>It didn't, we hope u like these lemons and the other presents we left</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Signed, Gerard W.</strong></em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WHO THE FUCK IS GERARD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Devil Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Several explanations and the losers notice that the park is...odd.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh uh btw Rayne is Bill's publisher<br/>And there's a tumblr now!<br/>https://cabinfeverneiboltau.tumblr.com/</p><p>Happy Pride month!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Park File #136</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The 2nd Group of Trespassers on Park grounds (2020)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Status: Ongoing</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Reports of a group of people in the woods have started to crop up once more (See first incident in the file from 2018), the following descriptions are all we have.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><strong>Several unidentified figures all wearing dark hoodies or face masks, all with odd red smiles on the mouth</strong></li>
<li><strong>1 figure wearing a black trench coat, smaller than the rest and seems to be female</strong></li>
<li><strong>A kid in a yellow rain coat, one of their arms is missing</strong></li>
<li><strong>One young man wearing a leather jacket and has been noted to have knives</strong></li>
<li><strong>Another young man with bright red hair and a white baseball jacket with red accents, has clown makeup on</strong></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>If any of them are seen outside of the woods or near any buildings in the park report sighting to the rangers</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Vacation Crew</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday, June 10th, 2020</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10:00 am</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mike: </strong>Okay i'm just gonna say this outright</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: Has anybody else noticed how... odd this park is?</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: Other than the fact the entire place seems to be in shambles</p><p><strong>Stan</strong>: Or the fact I keep finding park newsletters written by Bill D.?</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: That has to be coincidence</p><p><strong>Beverly</strong>: Theres also the fact that the place seems to thrive on these haunted rumors</p><p><strong>Rayne</strong>: That doesn't seem that weird</p><p><strong>Waylon</strong>: We keep finding asl signs while on the trails</p><p><strong>Beverly</strong>: Really? Thats a bit odd but nice</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: They say shit like run and ghost</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: Dean language</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Well thats creepy</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: Also find the fact I have a double just wandering around just a bit more weird</p><p><strong>Ripley</strong>: More weird than the fact he runs around barefoot</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: He does what now</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Lmao</p><p><strong>Patty</strong>: The stuff in the nature center is questionable</p><p><strong>Stan</strong>: Oh yeah, a lot of bird pics tho.</p><p><strong>Stan</strong>: Don't say it.</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: I won't, i am very respectable</p><p><strong>Adrian</strong>: He's yelling 'Bird dad' into the direction of the cabin</p><p><strong>Stan</strong>: I may just freeze your debit card in a block of ice</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Oh Stan the Man, i already have cold hard cash</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: Booo</p><p><strong>Adrian</strong>: Write better jokes!</p><p><strong>Don</strong>: lol</p><p><strong>Ben</strong>: I found a lemon on the porch?</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: How's the search for your double going? Is Fran doing okay?</p><p><strong>Beverly</strong>: Lemonade sounds nice right about now</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: She's doing fine mom, she has a lot of flowers now</p><p><strong>Waylon</strong>: There was a lot of purple and yellow flowers near one of the trails</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: Okay, just be careful alright?</p><p><strong>Ripley</strong>: We'll be careful, besides that lady from the nature center was already here picking greens</p><p><strong>Adrian</strong>: That lady i assume is a witch of some sort?</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: Yeah</p><p><strong>Waylon</strong>: She's telling Fran and I what kind of flowers there are here and what she's picking</p><p><strong>Ripley</strong>: And we're asking about the staff who live here and hoping we get something</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Nice, a skewed way to find out info though</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: What you're going to want to do is either stop talking so they fill the silence or just tell them a story on how this doppelganger did something mean or some shit</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: I haven't done the second one but the first works like a charm</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Where's your evidence of this?</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Anytime through 3rd grade to early high school, and the last 2 years</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: Wow, a genius in his craft</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: Yup, I saw him shut up for a little bit around another comedian and they divulged the fact that they'd tried to (expletive)</p><p><strong>Adrian</strong>: Did you just type out expletive?</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: I divulge no secrets</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: Boo</p><p><strong>Ripley</strong>: Boo</p><p><strong>Waylon</strong>: Boo</p><p><strong>Adrian</strong>: Boo</p><p><strong>Don</strong>: Adri nooooooo</p><p><strong>Ben</strong>: Found more lemons, they're all rotten tho ):</p><p><strong>Beverly</strong>: That's weird</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: Okay, gotta see this, probably that one kid...</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Uh guys, does anyone even remember the name of this park? Trying to look it up</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: ...no?</p><p><strong>Don</strong>: Yeah, that's really weird?</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: We got info!</p><p><strong>Ripley</strong>: Told her that the kid that looked like dean threw a large stick at us</p><p><strong>Waylon</strong>: She looks weirded out and said he only does that to people that look like theyre gonna tear up the trails</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: She's spilling and Fran is making flower crowns again</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: There's no end to these damn things!</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: Crap wrong chat</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: Sebastian</p><p><strong>Dean</strong>: Sorry!</p><p><strong>Waylon</strong>: The dude has an older brother that works in maintenance and he lives in the staff cabins with the bro and some friends</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: This is better than cable</p><p><strong>Stan</strong>: Aren't there cabins at the other side of the lake?</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Yeah, had to wrangle richie away from it because...</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: The smell of lemon bars?</p><p><strong>Ben</strong>: I'm gagging and pretty sure this is harassment</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: What is?</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: Jesus christ</p><p><strong>Ben</strong>: (A picture of a dilapidated crate full of rotting lemons, the lemon on top has 2 bright red lines on it, it's on top of a very real, very dead rat covered in dirt. Oh and a hand, lets not forget the hand leaking blood that's under the rat)</p><p><strong>Rayne</strong>: Well this just got more complicated than it needed to be</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: More complicated?</p><p><strong>Rayne</strong>: Well....</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Notes</strong>
</p><p>1. Chore List</p><p>2. Groceries</p><p>3. Funny stuff</p><p>4. Shower thoughts/weird facts to mess with others</p><p>5. Bucket List</p><p>6. Things to remember/Memories</p><p>+Add new note</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>+Add new note</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>7. WTF EXPLANATION</p><p> </p><p> This is being written down so I can remember and look through it later after I calm down, and if someone finds it because fuck it. So there's a third group I didn't know about? Apparently I wasn't told about it because they forgot and I was asleep and something about being too immature to grasp it, which is bullshit! Anyway the 3 groups are basically us, the resurrected, and this 'bad' group, which happen to have 2 of eddie's friends from new york in it? Fuck this is all over the place.</p><p>Okay, so the first group is us, Ricky, Stan, Bill, Edsy, Bev, and I, the good group I guess. Second group is the resurrected that are composed of the people/kids that died during the clowns eating spree, which is like 3 kids, Adrian (guy who traded an eye with me), Stanley Uris, and Eddie Kaspbrak (The only ones we know about anyway). This fucking third group is fucking with me tbh, uh metaphorically have only met 2 of them after all.</p><p>So, third group is what Bill calls 'the bad eggs'. Weird because we're also fucking rotten, but Ricky explained that they were basically a cult, and this Gerard Wise is the leader. Georgie is there but apparently was too corrupted? (Weird, I think i remembered hearing small feet in the doll room once, and some kid was talking about wanting to know about boats maybe? Not sure if dream or made up memory, maybe real memory?), there's also Henry Bowers??? (Younger one, met him in New York, wondered why that fucker was familiar, looks way different without the mullet), also betty ripsom (Goes by Gail and can skateboard now, almost like flying).</p><p>The third group wants us to join them and kill off the second group. Ricky said he had been working with Gerard(fuck it I can't keep saying this name without the fear of being g-noted, calling him wise guy from now on) in New York after being found, and the day we left it wasn't just because me, bevy, and stan decided to start shit with the loser leader. Ricky an Bill found out what Wise guy wanted to do (some fucking ritual, will not be pretty if/when used) to go back to the good ol days, where we were scaring the fuck out of kids and eating them, pretty sure that was the shit time.</p><p>We didn't want that to happen (They didn't, I don't? I mean I know sleep is amazing but the other sleep I was in before was shit), so Bill put them to sleep, they picked us up at the police station, and we left. To be honest the perfect time to tell the person who doesn't know in the group about this shit, but whatever. Explains why Bill and Ricky were sad after New York. Why they got protective over me???(I would be technically dead to them if I went back to the good ol days of Neibolt, no talking, just...sleep)</p><p>Currently at Ms. Nancy's calming down and eating some cookies. Need time to...think. Maybe stress bake stuff that isn't lemon flavored (smelled funny anyway, like mint chip choc chip cookies better)</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Cabin in the Woods</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3:00 pm</strong>
</p><p><strong>Regan</strong>: Fuckfuckfuck</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: Eddie calm down hes ok</p><p><strong>Gillman</strong>: He left a note, we should respect his wishes</p><p><strong>FireStarter</strong>: While the clown cult is moving around?</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Yeah its probably the worst time for him to disappear</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Fuck</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: There's someone knocking on our door.</p><p><strong>TheThing</strong>: Found Richie.</p><p><strong>LivingDead</strong>: Oh thank fuck</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Vacation Crew</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1:30 pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bill:</strong> You hired a group of actors to play cultists to freak us out?</p><p><strong>Rayne</strong>: Yes, I thought it would be a nice touch for the trip</p><p><strong>Rayne</strong>: Surprise</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: Yes, nice touch</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: The hand and dead rat is a bit much</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: No shit</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Fuck</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: I'm calling the kids back.</p><p><strong>Rayne</strong>: Calm down, i'm sure they're props</p><p><strong>Ben</strong>: It smells like death</p><p><strong>Waylon</strong>: Uh...okay, so there's a problem</p><p><strong>Beverly</strong>: What happened? Are you all ok</p><p><strong>Waylon</strong>: Yeah, but uh</p><p><strong>Ripley</strong>: Dean ran off to the staff cabins to see his double</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Wow that is some conviction to see 1 barefoot dude</p><p><strong>Waylon</strong>: We're coming back now, Ms. Lile is calling the rangers to tell them about the hand</p><p><strong>Bill</strong>: Wait did the rangers know about the cult?</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: Only the owner, he just told the rangers to not hurt any of the guys in black hoodies</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Oh Steve, the betrayal</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: Shut up, and I only knew about it when Rayne got me in on the plan</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: It was supposed to just be some crappy ritual circles and rumors about dead animals</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: And maybe some low class harassment</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: I can already hear the headlines when this shit comes out</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Please tell me the doppelganger thing wasn't part of your plan?</p><p><strong>Rayne</strong>: No actually, no clue where this kid came from</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: I can't reach Dean</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: And I need a drink already</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Chee</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Not that kind of drink damn</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, world's got me down and currently climbing out of the hole where rock bottom currently is, while slapping procrastination back in there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit has hit the fan at 2 mph, the fan now only has one fan and keeps screeching bloody murder</p><p>Warning! There is a suicide trigger in this chpt. that is canon to the movies/book</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry about my hiatus, I will keep trying to write this shit out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>June 10th</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>7:00 pm</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vacation Crew</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: Wtf</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Now steve calm down we can explain</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: WTF WAS ALL THAT</p><p><strong>Beverly</strong>: It's hard to explain</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>Mike</strong> has added <strong>NeilWalker</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Mike</strong> has added <strong>Mr.Martin</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mr.Martin</strong>: I didn't say you could all destroy the trail markers in the park for this god awful prank!</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: Is everyone okay?</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: IM NOT FUCKING OK WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT</p><p><strong>NeilWalker</strong>: Everyone needs to make their way to the Nature Center or the offices as soon as they can, if they haven't already</p><p><strong>NeilWalker</strong>: Who is there already? My current location is near the N.c. with Mr. Hanlon-Denbrough</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: I'm at the shop with Steve and Suzy</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: We just saw maggots crawl out from under the bathroom door and other things</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Fucking gross</p><p><strong>Waylon</strong>: Rip and I are at the Nc w/ Nancy and Flora, in the break room</p><p><strong>Waylon</strong>: Oh one sec</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Waylon</em>
  </strong>
  <em> has added <strong>NancyLile</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>NancyLile</strong>: I'm getting the emergency supernatural kit</p><p><strong>Stan</strong>: Ignoring that last statement to say Ed, Pat, Audrey, Rayne and I are also at the Nature Center.</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: Has anyone heard from Dean at all?? r u kids okay</p><p><strong>Ripley</strong>: Haven't seen him at all since he ran off</p><p><strong>Ripley</strong>: Only one text saying he found the cabin</p><p><strong>Suzy</strong>: His phone is off oh god, what is happening!?</p><p><strong>Ben</strong>: Running to the Nc w/ Adrian, can't find Bev or Bill, haven't seen Dean or Don</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: Will somebody plz tell us wtf is going on, why the fuck were those fucking worms the size of my fingers</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: AND THE F*ING BLED WHEN WE STOMPED ON THEM</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: ACTUAL F*ING RED BLOOD THAT STARTED TO BURN THE LINOLEUM</p><p><strong>Audra</strong>: Haha very funny</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Oh its real, oh fuck Suzy is running</p><p><strong>Audra</strong>: Bullshit</p><p><strong>Ben</strong>: If it helps we didn't see anything outside</p><p><strong>Ben</strong>: Tho Adrian is currently losing it</p><p><strong>Ben</strong>: Here now, </p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: So are we, this is not good</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Got Suzy to not go into the woods thank fuck, oh hey guys</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Mike please tell us this isn't what we think it is</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: It might be</p><p><strong>Steve</strong>: Someones following us</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Fuck</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: Keep moving assholes, stopp looking at ur phones!</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: Stop texting then!</p><p><strong>Mr.Martin</strong>: I'm the one following you dolts, stop worrying</p><p><strong>Mr.Martin</strong>: Although now it looks like somebody is following me</p><p><strong>NeilWalker</strong>: Just get inside before Nancy starts putting up the rosemary</p><p><strong>Waylon</strong>: Shes already burning sage</p><p><strong>Nancy</strong>: Rids the room of negative energy ;)</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>: I might as well ask since its already being put down</p><p><strong>Eddie</strong>:  why is there a barricade on the doors here!</p><p><strong>Richie</strong>: What he said</p><p><strong>Mr.Martin</strong>: Shut up and help us put them down</p><p><strong>Mr.Martin</strong>: Then we shall talk about what we all know, because i have a feeling this is connected</p><p><strong>Mike</strong>: Likewise</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Cabin in the Woods</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6:55 pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Okay so I thought about whats happened and tbh it was really shitty of u guys to keep this from me but its ok, we should probs get outta here tho because I really don't want to go into the shit sleep again and I took a nap earlier and had a fucking fever dream about drowning in sewage and lemon juice and Ricky and Edsy u guys were grinning maniacally and rotting and someone was screaming</p><p>
  <strong>7:15 pm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Guys theres a shit ton of noise downstairs now and Nance is burning sage</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Goddamnit guys wtf is going on? Y is nobody answering??</p><p><strong>MilesFairchild</strong>: Guys?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Richie put his phone back down onto Ms. Nancy's coffee table next to the plate of mint chocolate chip cookies, frustration taking hold of his features before they were covered by his pale hands, he rubbed at his forehead to try and abate the oncoming signs of a headache. Goddamnit only Bill was supposed to be getting these damn things. The old tv in front of him was playing Fantastic Mr. Fox, He could hear Mrs. Fox saying the line where what was happening better not be happening, stealing obviously, when a small furball made its way into his lap and paw at the front of his unbuttoned flannel collar. Richie melted a little and hugged the kitten close, rubbing her little head. "Hey Hazel, sounds like a party downstairs huh?" He said softly, hearing more thumps from downstairs. Where the dooriccades in place? Fuck.</p><p>Richie could taste something in the air, it wasn't mint or lemon, it was familiar though. It was definitely sugar, but not a nice sugar. Stifling sugar, or sugar willing to choke him with one bite of its cloud like exterior. He covered his mouth and coughed, holding Hazel close as he started to pace. Pacing helped somehow, getting energy out of his system or to think. Both If he felt like multitasking. He was trying hard to understand the circumstances he and many others were currently in. Grabbing his phone and checking the screen he saw one new text message, from Ms. Nancy.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Nancilyfancy</strong>: Richie can u come downstairs? We're on lock down we need all hands on deck. Bring Hazel with u plz~</p><p><strong>Richrich</strong>: I really don't want to, what happened?</p><p><strong>Nancilyfancy</strong>: Just a clown cult currently trying to sacrifice us, author, ur double, and a couple others are missing</p><p><strong>Nancilyfancy</strong>: Oh and giant maggots are crawling out of the plumbing, as well as other things, Now please come down here so we kno ur safe</p><p><strong>Richrich</strong>: Other things? Like w</p><p> </p><p>He hated it when his fingers slipped and hit the enter button on accident, this time though he forgave them since they slipped on the account a sound just came out of the bathroom. Ms. Nancy had a nice bathroom, it was white accented by pastel blues, usually filled with the smell of lavender and bath salts. Now it smelled of more stifling sugar, but he was absolutely drowning in it when he opened the door and found a tub full of blood and one adult male body, blood dripping from the mans fingertips. Dull eyes were staring at the frozen teen, who only moved when the kitten started to yowl and scratch his chest. Something long and wiry started coming up from the sink drain, oh god no it was hair, nononononononoNO.</p><p>Richie had slammed the door shut, just as the illusion of a Stanley Uris smiled at him with sharp teeth. He was quick to grab the couch and shove it in front of the bathroom door. "Nopenopenopenope, nopenopeNOPE." He laughed, almost hysterical as he opened the door, hurrying down the wooden steps while near dead silence wrang through the forest surrounding the building, ignoring the sudden whispers coming from the entrance to the trails, trying hard to coax the puppet back to its master. "Oh fuck off with that shit." He said, so aggravated by his situation (Not normal not safe not routine), that he didn't notice his arms and legs were porcelain until he opened the door, gently threw the cat onto somebody green nearby, then promptly crack his fingers when he forcefully shoved the dooriccade into place.</p><p>The near silence inside wasn't all that great either, but this was living silence. It was filled with the sounds of a man (Living, he's alive and not in the tub) trying to get a hold of the kitten that had been thrust upon him, stunned gazes (He was porcelain after all, oh and there was blood on his feet; When did that happen?), and the clicking of his bare feet as he walked to the info desk and grabbed a water from the mini fridge. "What the fuck." Richie flicked his gaze over to Richie, who was obviously surprised and holding an older woman back (Sis, older sis who didn't believe before but now surely does). He was unable to hold the little girl back though when she ran over and hugged Richie's (The puppet, couldn't she see the china doll skin?) legs, mumbling about something. "We were so worried Sebastian! Why'd you run off?" She asked, looking up at him.</p><p>Puppet Richie just sighed, suddenly done with everything. "Should have left earlier if i'm being completely honest. And I'm not Sebastian kid, cool name though." He said, then patted her head gently before she was quickly yanked away by a teenage girl. He finally noticed that most of everyone in the room had either taken up a weapon or was poised to attack, he after all definitely looked like an enemy. There was questions, he didn't catch any though since Ms. Nancy was berating him. "Richie I told you not to be too rough with your hands when you're all dolled up, I think I have an extra bottle of super glue in here." She said, quick to check her desk while Puppet Richie finally heard what the others were saying.</p><p> </p><p>"-Suzy, Richie calm down-"</p><p>"-those have got to be prosthetics or makeup-"</p><p>"Ah shit here we go again-"</p><p>"-fucking blood on his feet!"</p><p>"...I know you."</p><p> </p><p>That caught his attention and his eyes were on a familiar woman. A familiar woman was stepping closer to him, and Richie perked up. He tilted his head to the side, before putting it back and nodding his head. "In New York, with that pyromaniac girl and creepy thief!" She exclaimed, the puppet noticed how Ben suddenly paled at that and leaned against the fossil case. Richie nodded his head again. "...still have that book. This is a worse situation than that though." He said, before coughing again and taking the open water bottle into his mouth and tipping his head back to drink, not even caring that water was going down his chin and under his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Worse how?"</p><p> </p><p>Richie peeked over to Mike now, he put the water bottle back down so he could continue to speak. He tried hard to keep ignoring the surprised look of Mr.Martin and Neil's look of serious worry (It went from Richie to the barred front door) as he spoke. "Pretty sure this emo fuck named Gerard wants to bring the gang back together for one last eternal scare. Or something like that." Mike looked confused, until Richie re-iterated what he said. "Ah sorry, I meant this fuck named Gerard Wise wants to force me and my friends back into being hallucination puppets to kill off everyone in the park and continue his dear old dads work. Ie, killing off kids and feed off fear, sleep for 27 years which is far too fucking long if you ask m-."</p><p>"Okay, okay, we got it." Oh, an Eddie. Puppet Richie calmed down a little just from the frustrated look that looked so much like his Eddie's whenever Richie got stuck in places he shouldn't be (The last time had been when Stan and him decided to see if either of them could fit in the Nc chimney; Neither made the cut). Big Richie (Heh, Big Dick) was behind Eddie, firmly looking right at Richie (Wait was he little dick?) with a 'Determined to not be afraid but still am for different reasons' look. The puppet nearly jumped when Ms. Nancy patted his shoulder. "It's okay. What made you come down?"</p><p>Richie sighed, feeling the porcelain start to creep up his neck as he retold what had happened, and proceeded to info dump his life story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>